Save Your Last Dance For Me
by bittersweet24
Summary: A Christmas Dance is going to be held at the Konoha Ninja High School and everyone is excited about it. The boys has their own choice of whom they will ask out and the girls wish that their love interest would ask them out.[SasuSaku,NejiTen2x,NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Bulletin Board Announcement

It was a usual morning at Konoha Ninja High School and Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Tenten were walking along the school corridors on the way to their classes. They were simply chatting along about the usual stuff – studies, new techniques, and new battles and of course, boys when suddenly Ino the observer of them all noticed a new bulletin board announcement. The board used to contain old boring stuff such as new schedules, new announcements of the Hokage but now, there was a large colorful poster posted on it.

"Look Sakura! Look at this announcement." Ino exclaimed, upon seeing the poster. Sakura and the others stared at what Ino was pointing at the bulletin board. They all read the announcement. "Wow, it's the Christmas Dance!" Tenten exclaimed. "Yeah, and I'm really excited!" Ino added. "Uh, that's nice." Hinata mumbled, dreaming the thought of Naruto dancing with her. But of course, she's not even sure Naruto would go or if with her. "What do you think, Sakura?" Ino asked who noticed her best friend deep in thought. Sakura simply smiled and said, "It's great that we're having that." But on the other hand, she felt a bit sad because the Dance means dancing with the boy you most love. For her, that's what it meant and Sasuke was that boy. And it was impossible for him to ask her. Very impossible. "Temari, aren't you excited about it?" Tenten asked, who noticed that her best friend had no exciting reaction about it. "Nah, I don't really have a plan of going there. I mean, like I wanted people to see me dance with a boy." Temari replied without emotion. Tenten sighed at her best friend's reaction.

Meanwhile, the ten boys who just arrived – Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kankorou and Gaara saw the girls crowding around the bulletin board. "Uh hello, Hinata! What's up with that announcement?" Naruto greeted, seeing the center of his attention. Hinata just blushed. The boys glared at the poster. "Ooh! That is so romantic!" Lee exclaimed, thinking already about the girl she would ask out (guess who it is!). "Oh, I'm going! I'm going!" Naruto said. They all stared at him being so excited. "Really? Then who's the girl you're going to ask out?" Kiba asked, giggling. They all looked at Hinata, who was blushing even more. Naruto got redder. "Uh, I don't know. I'm going to think about it yet." They all chuckled. "But hey, do you know what this means? Kiba, Kankorou! It's a night out for us. We can play video games at the Video Shop that night!" Chouji announced. Kiba and Kankorou both cheered. These three boys were known as the VG Three (Video Game Trio) because they were really addicted to video games. The girls just sighed about them. After more talking, they went to their classes.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were left together walking along the corridor for they were on the same class. "Sasuke, are you going to the Dance?" Neji asked his best friend with interest. "I don't know." Sasuke replied unthinkingly. Shikamaru giggled at the thought of Sasuke dancing with some girl since it was not Sasuke's type to dance like that and be romantic. They continued walking. "You Neji, are you going?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe I am. Somewhat, it's a nice time you know. Besides, it would be my first dance ever." Neji replied. Shikamaru and Sasuke glared at him. "You're going to ask out a girl?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Neji chuckled at their reaction. "Why not? I'm a boy, right? Boys like girls unless you're addicted to video games, like the VG Three." Neji replied. "Who are you going to ask out?" Sasuke asked, becoming so interested. Neji thought for awhile, smiling. "I'm not yet sure as for now. I'm still going to think about it since there might be a problem if I'm going to ask that certain girl out." Neji replied. "A problem? How could that be?" Shikamaru said. "I still can't believe you'd have an interest for girls, Neji." Sasuke commented. "Nah, I really don't have an interest. I thought I was like you, Sasuke but now I know what Lee was saying one time that a boy would fall for a girl at one time of his life. Well, that's true but in my case I guess I've fallen for the wrong girl." Neji replied. "For the wrong girl? A problem? I don't get you, Neji." Shikamaru said, puzzled. Neji just laughed at him.

-at lunch time-

Everyone was in the cafeteria – all the top fifteen genins. They were really named that way since they were the top fifteen in their batch and the only genins who were able to take the chuunin exam and pass the Forest of Death. Badly, Shikamaru was the only chuunin among them and even if he was not the top one and Sasuke being the one, he was known as the "Greatest Chuunin".

It was a usual lunch time and the fifteen genins sat together, as always. They were chatting about, of course, the Christmas Dance. Some couldn't keep their excitement about it while some just didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to the Dance?" Ino asked excitedly and expectantly. "I don't know. I'm not sure." Sasuke replied. Ino really wished that Sasuke would be the one to ask her out. She still loved him so much and since this is her first dance, she wanted that her date would be her first love. Sakura simply remained silent about Ino's question. If before the two friends would fight about Sasuke, now they didn't. Sakura already told Ino that she would let her best friend have Sasuke if he would like and choose Ino. She also agreed that when Sasuke is around, she would let Ino spend time with him more. There was not so much reason about it. It's just that, Sakura simply promised to be nicer to people around her especially her best friend who was the girl who greatly understood her. Besides, after what Sasuke did to her at the Konoha gates before leaving, she thought she had done something wrong and had no hope for Sasuke. But even though that's the case, she still continued loving Sasuke secretly.

"What about you, Sakura? Are you going to the dance?" Lee asked excitedly. This was his chance. Sakura looked up from her food who was thinking deeply about Sasuke at that time. "Uh, maybe. I'm not yet sure." Sakura muttered. "But Sakura, if you're going can I be your partner?" Lee asked. Everyone stopped eating abruptly and glared at Sakura. Sometimes, Lee can be so immature. He was so quick and simply didn't know that asking out was done in private. They all waited for Sakura's answer. Sakura smiled at Lee sheepishly. "Uh, the truth is I'm not yet sure. I'll think about it, I promise. I'll just let you know my answer if I'm ready. Is that fine with you, Lee-kun?" Sakura replied. "Of course, that's fine with me Sakura-chan!" Lee answered. He was a bit heartbroken about it but could bear it and he did not lose hope about it.

"Sister, are you going to the dance?" Kankorou asked Temari who was busily munching on her food. "Ah? No, I'm not. Speaking of that night, could I join you? I'd like to play video games too." Temari replied, who simply had no interest in boys and who never had. "Ha! Ha! You're playing video games? That's too boyish for a girl." Shino teased, who had the habit of teasing Temari. "Hn, I don't care. And you don't care what I do. Why? Are you even going?" Temari asked. "Whatever, Temari. At least I'm not going to play video games on a holiday night. That is, uh too out of season especially for a girl." Shino replied, who had really a strong stand against video games. "Whatever, I don't care about what you say." Temari said, ignoring him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pair Project

The next day, everyone was in their class with Miss Kurenai who was teaching a subject about Ninja Anatomy. It was like the usual Anatomy with studying the different systems of the body, only there were additional facts about chakra and everything.

"I have decided for you to have a research project for the Holiday season. It's due during the week of the Christmas Dance. It's done by pair and I have already assigned your partners. About this project, you will research about a certain topic – it's either about a body system or something related like that. But the thing is, you will prepare an illustration about that certain topic I will assign – either a chart or a certain technique. Whatever creative way, you can think of. Now I will announce the pairs and save your questions for later." Everyone in the classroom stood up.

"When I announce the pairs, please sit together with your partner." Ms. Kurenai added. "First pair: Neji and Tenten." "You're my partner again?! Haha, we've been partners in Algebra too." Tenten exclaimed happily, but happy with her partner. Neji simply smiled. It was a good thing that they were partners since they were really close and nearly best friends. Because of that, they would already be comfortable with each other.

"Pair Two: Lee and Shikamaru." They sat together but felt not that okay because they were not assigned to their desired partners. "Pair Three: Shino and Temari." "You again?! Why in the world did this happen to me??? Oh, Shino you're just the greatest teaser in the whole wide world." Temari exclaimed, being so annoyed. "Haha, you can't do anything else about it. Ha! Ha! Ha! I've got someone to tease again." Shino replied, chuckling.

"Pair Four: Sasuke and Ino." Ino almost jumped at the announcement. Oh my gosh, it's Sasuke!, Ino thought. She felt so happy. On the other hand, Sasuke had no reaction about it only a bit annoyed since he had known from the start that Ino really liked him so much. It's just that, Ino's gestures of showing her affection to him was so irritating. "Pair Five: Sakura and Gaara." Sakura simply smiled at Gaara but on the other hand, wished it was Sasuke. Gaara did not know what he felt, but he felt indescribably happy about it and he felt his face getting about redder. "Pair Six: Naruto and Hinata." Hinata, as usual blushed about it so much like she usually does. Naruto cheered about it. Hinata was so nice to him always and he really loved her being nice and quiet.

Miss Kurenai continued announcing the other pairs. Finally, the pairs were already settled. "Talk about what your plans for the project are." Ms. Kurenai announced. In Tenten's and Neji's part, they had a really lot of ideas together and agreed to a lot of things. In just a short time, they already formulated good plans for the project. Ms. Kurenai agreed of them. Meanwhile, Ino and Sasuke were also doing the same. But Ino was the one who was doing most of the talking, showing Sasuke that she knew a lot of good ideas. Sasuke kept quiet and went nodding but also suggested a little. In the inside, he wanted badly to be paired with somebody else (who could it be? Guess who!).

Sakura and Gaara were new to each other and were just trying to be comfortable. Of course, they knew each other before but they weren't close since Gaara was too quiet and close about himself and always joining his siblings while Sakura was always in her group of girl friends and always fantasizing about Sasuke. "Uh Gaara, I'm sorry if I wouldn't be able to have a lot of nice ideas. You know that I have no special talent except about knowing chakra control and a bit about being a medical ninja. You're a genius, Gaara and I believe you have good ideas. I know we can do this project together." Sakura said nicely. "You believe in me? I don't know. Well, uh maybe. But I'll try my best." Gaara said. "Of course, I believe in you! I believe that every genius has a potential in creativity. You can control your sands well, what more could it be in generating ideas? Let's start now." Sakura said. They had a lot of ideas and for the first time in his life, Gaara opened up his creative side and Ms. Kurenai approved of their plans.

Naruto and Hinata were almost like the other pairs. Like others would predict, Naruto would do much of the talking but this time, it was Hinata. "Well, Hinata. Please, I would ask a favor. Would you be the one to create ideas? I mean, more of it? I believe that you are very creative. You're great, Hinata. Now, let's think of ideas." Naruto said. He simply wanted Hinata to show her creative side since she was always quiet about herself. They had great ideas that Ms. Kurenai approved of also.

While the other boy-girl pairs were doing so well, as expected Shino and Temari were not doing well. They were arguing so much about their plans. If Shino would have an idea, Temari would point out a weakness about it and Shino would also do the same to her. They were always having a debate but of course, sometimes they were just laughing their misunderstandings off. They were just arguing for the fun of it. "Okay, Temari. Let's fix this over. I'm tired of arguing." Shino said finally. "You were the one who's arguing with me, okay?" Temari argued. "Okay fine if I was the one. I'm sorry, okay? Now please will we fix this out?" Shino said. Temari was so impressed by Shino's apology. He knows how to say sorry, ah, she thought. They tried fixing out their plans and so it worked. Even though they were last, they still submitted their good plans.

-after Ninja Anatomy (recess time)-

It was already recess time and the girls there talked about their projects and their partners. "You know what, Tenten? I think you and Neji look good together. I saw you two talking about the plans and you simply had, uh, good chemistry." Ino commented. "Neji and me? A big HAHA to that. Neji and me are close friends, okay? We've been friends ever since we've been teammates. That's just that and it's so impossible he might even like me. He's the one who tells his secrets to me." Tenten defended. "Yeah, that's why you look good together. You're very comfortable to each other. You were always partners in all subjects when there's pairing." Sakura added. "Whatever, it's nothing okay?" Tenten laughed it off. "What about you, Sakura? Is Gaara okay?" Temari asked. Sakura smiled. "He's fine, you know. I never knew that he wasn't that fierce. I mean, he wasn't so cold and everything. And he was creative with his ideas." Sakura answered. "Uh really? Gaara is nice too?" Hinata asked, unbelieving. Sakura nodded. "I didn't know that too. What did you do to him, Sakura? As long as I've known my dearest brother, he's very cold especially to girls." Temari said. "Uh nothing. I guess his creativity just showed up." Sakura replied. "Oh I smell something different about that." Ino said.

-after school-

Sakura had just finished fishing out the things from her locker and walking on the way home when she noticed Sasuke walking along. She chased him. "Ei, Sasuke. May I join you?" Sakura asked unsurely. She tried to be cheery despite Sasuke's cold unchanging attitude towards her. "Hn." Sasuke mumbled, as always. "And uh, Sasuke? Here's the History notebook I borrowed from you." Sakura said, handing Sasuke a notebook. Sasuke took it and slid it in his knapsack. They continued walking together. Sakura felt so blessed having to walk beside the boy of his dreams. Sasuke, on the other hand felt so weird being seen of walking with a fan girl. He, Sasuke, the top 1 genin and most handsome boy in Konoha, is walking with a fan girl. But to Sasuke, in the inside Sakura was no ordinary fan girl like Ino is. He didn't know why, but he felt like Sakura had been special to him in some ways. Maybe because, they were teammates for a long time. But of course, he isn't supposed to be in loved with a girl since he is Uchiha Sasuke, the coldest boy in the universe. Finally, they reached Sasuke's home – a condominium he is sharing with his brother, Itachi (they have made up already). "May I say hi to your brother? It's been long since I last saw him." Sakura said unsurely. "Hn. I just don't know if he's at home. But you can come in." Sasuke answered, entering the house. Itachi was there, reading his college text book (He's going to Konoha Ninja College). "Oh ei Sasuke. Hello Sakura!" Itachi greeted. "Hello, Itachi! I just dropped by to say hi. It's been long since I didn't see you. Sasuke was on his way home and I decided to join him." Sakura said. "Oh I'm so glad to see you, Sakura! You'd like to come in for some tea?" Itachi invited. "Uh no, thanks. I'm on my way home now and I've still got loads of homework to do. Maybe some other time, Itachi." Sakura said. "Oh okay. Come visit anytime, Sakura." Sakura went away.

"So, is Sakura you're girlfriend already?" Itachi asked with interest. "Of course not. It's like I'm going to have a girlfriend. Besides, I'm not like you – a certified playboy." Sasuke said. "Oh don't be too annoyed. I'm just asking. Or maybe she's the one you planned to ask out in the dance." Itachi said. "You know about the dance? Don't tell me you're going out with Ms. Kurenai again." "Of course, I am. How did you know?" "I've been used to you…" "Come on, Sasuke. Kurenai is not that old for me. I'm in third year college already. We're have just like six or seven years gap." "Whatever, Itachi." "Wait, you haven't answered my question. Is Sakura the one you're going to ask out? If she's the one, I'm on total support with you. I'm ready to give you tips about girls." "Whatever, Itachi." Sasuke went away to his room. "Hey, you haven't answered my question!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Project Making

Neji and Hinata were walking along to school. It was another ordinary school day after the project pairs were assigned and they were as usual together since Neji had always escorted Hinata along because of the family bonds. Hinata's father had been way overprotective of her because she is the princess and the only child.

They were simply walking along and Neji was carrying Hinata's bag as usual when suddenly they came to the topic of the dance. "Hey Hinata, are you going to the Christmas Dance?" Neji asked curiously. He had always known that his cousin has always been in loved with Naruto and well, maybe Naruto with her only he hasn't said it. It's a really big possibility that he would ask her out… But that is, if Hinata's father would approve.

"Huh? Er-umm… I don't know. Maybe not…" Hinata replied, blushing a bit with the thought of Naruto again. "Oh okay. Because you better let me know so we could tell uncle about it… You know, he's way strict." Neji replied, being overprotective of his cousin again. "Of course I'll let you know… But that is if I'd go…" Hinata replied thoughtfully, wishing that Naruto will ask her out. "Neji-san, are you going?"

Neji almost stopped at the question. He suddenly remembered it, with the dance just about more than a week away and he still had to ask the girl of his dreams if he could be his escort, before someone asks her. Hinata seemed to understand Neji. "Oh, Neji-san I think you're going… It's just that the girl you're going to ask out is… Who is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Huh? I'm not sure of going, okay? And besides I don't know if I should even ask that girl I have in mind." Neji replied guiltlessly. "Oh, so my cousin is in loved with this certain mysterious girl and he is unsure whether to ask her out or not… Neji-san, I think you should ask her out… This is your chance!" Hinata replied. "I don't know with you, Hinata. Let's not talk about my issue." Neji said. "But… who's the girl???!!! Please, Neji-san tell me! I swear I'm never going to tell anyone. WHO IS IT??!!" Hinata pleaded. Neji thought Hinata was trustworthy since he had entrusted her some secrets before. It was not bad telling her… "Oh Hinata, just promise me you're never going to tell anyone especially that girl… If you do- Oh well I've got to trust you… It's-"

"Tenten!" Neji just saw his best friend from the corner of the street waiting for them as usual. He felt excited to see her and they started telling stories and talking about the issues happening in school like they usually do. Hinata was ignored but she smiled to herself. You never know what deep friendships could bring, she thought.

Soon they reached school and Hinata had to get her bag from Neji. As usual, Neji gave her instructions and precautions and etc. Before Hinata went on her way, she whispered "I think I already know who you're going to ask out."

During homeroom period, the dance committee was excused because they called for a meeting in the conference room. Ino was included, who had a lot of plans to make the dance more romantic. Her ideas were inspired by the thought of Sasuke dancing with her all night. She entered the conference room together with her fellow committee members who were mostly girls.

Haku headed the meeting and asked for new ideas from the members. Ino had a lot to suggest including the decorations, food and other stuff important. "We must also choose a dance prince and dance princess, like the Prom King and Queen. It's very romantic and exciting." Ino suggested, which Haku liked a lot. Ino dreamt that she was the Dance Princess and Sasuke was the Prince. Oh, was she so in loved with Sasuke!

After the meeting, Haku asked Ino who her partner in the dance was. "Well, I still don't have yet. But I hope the Uchiha heartthrob will ask me out." Ino asked, grinning. Of course, Haku had always known that every girl had dreamt of going out with the greatest and most handsome Uchiha Sasuke. Even she won't deny that she had once been captured by his dark deep eyes.

"Well, Ino. Good luck to you." Haku said. "Really, good luck."

Ninja Anatomy period was used to start the projects. The pairs went on their own ways to research and organize their files. Most went to the library to search for books related to their assigned topics.

-at the library-

"You won't mind Gaara, if we first search for books related to our topic will you? Then after that, we'd organized the facts. Is it all right?" Sakura asked politely who was still trying to get used to Gaara's attitude. "Of course, Sakura. Whatever you think is best." Gaara said.

After getting enough books from the shelves, Sakura and Gaara settled their books and research materials on a table. They were starting to organize the research work, when Sasuke and Ino came up to them. "Oh guys, would you mind if we joined you two? That is if we won't be disturbing your work." Ino asked politely. The pang of pain came back to Sakura all of a sudden, but then she tried to ignored it. "Well, i-it's fine with me. Gaara?" Sakura turned to Gaara. "Okay." Gaara replied coldly.

Sasuke and Ino settled at the table too and spread their research materials. They also organized everything, like what Sakura and Gaara were doing. But while doing their tasks, Sakura and Sasuke were stealing glances at each other. For a moment or two, their eyes would meet as if telling a message. The pang of pain was still there and Sakura saw it when she stared at Sasuke's deep dark eyes. These were the eyes she once loved glaring at, the eyes she fell in loved with. But now, it all changed. The love was still there in her heart but now, included with pain. Sasuke's eyes made her remember that. On the other hand, Sasuke just felt puzzled about what he felt. It must not be love… Well maybe, it shouldn't be. Sakura, like he always known, was just a simple former teammate in his past. But was that just it? Oh well, they guessed they both needed to concentrate more on what they are doing.

"Oh Sasuke, would you like us to go have snack together during recess time?" Ino invited. Sasuke glared at Ino. Sakura pretended not to hear the question and concentrated at what Gaara was saying about organizing the information. "Fine." Sasuke mumbled coldly. Ino grinned.

While Sakura and Gaara were doing their project, Sakura herself were thinking and pondering about things. Even if it hurts for a long time now, she had been way happy for Ino that she was closer to Sasuke and especially now that they were partners in the project. She understood how much Ino loves Sasuke and that she had to give her best friend a chance to feel how to be close to Sasuke. Besides, she thinks that now Sasuke would ask Ino out to the dance. And then Sakura would have Lee for a partner or maybe some ordinary guy out there. Whoa, that's great ironically. She stopped thinking about these things and concentrated at what they were doing.

Naruto and Hinata were going okay too as they were settled in another table at the library. Research materials were also scattered at the table, like at Sakura's and Gaara's table. Hinata was the one who helped Naruto be organized as ever. Naruto, having a cluttered mind and mixed-up, crazy ideas, had a hard time organizing his thoughts. Good thing, there was Hinata who was a very organized and neat person – especially with her things and school work. Naruto, on the other hand was the one who brought out the creativity from Hinata, since she was really quiet usually. Naruto discovered that Hinata's ideas were great and he loved them too. He had also been cracking jokes to lessen the seriousness in making their project, as well as the tension between them. Then suddenly the thought he was thinking for a past few days.

"Uh Hinata, are you going to do something tomorrow after school?" Naruto asked hopefully. Hinata glared at Naruto and thought for awhile. "Um… No, I'm not going to anything… Uh, why Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto hesitated for awhile. Was he really going to ask what was in his mind? He was unsure of himself but it was something not so hard to do. "Well… uh if it's alright may I see you tomorrow at the giant cherry blossom tree by the Ninja Academy playground after school? If, uh it's alright…" Naruto said unsurely. "Uhm… Okay, I think I'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It All Takes Courage

The next day was what Hinata waited for. Of course, it was since yesterday that Naruto asked to see her yet she was really curious to know the reason. She couldn't ask Naruto straightforward about it but she felt that it was something important and needed to be discussed. Maybe it was a problem Naruto could only discuss with her that needed a solution or maybe an additional resource for their project. But whatever it is, she knew she must go.

Hinata wasn't sure of telling Neji that she had to meet Naruto after school. Neji would be curious and would tell her father, who would be curious too and may lead to other circumstances. But Neji noticed her quietness and asked about it. "What's bothering you, Hinata-chan? You seem to be deep in thought." Neji asked. Hinata glared at Neji as they were walking to school.

"Uh, Neji-san? Well… uh, I need to do something after school. It's just a small task or something like that but it won't take me that long. Um, I just want to let you know that I'd be late for a few minutes." Hinata said shakingly. Neji studied his cousin's face. "Oh okay. It's fine with me of course, as long as it wouldn't cause you any danger. Is that it? Is that all that's bothering you?" Neji said. Hinata nodded unsurely. "Oh okay…" Neji mumbled.

After school, Naruto went straight to the giant cherry blossom tree at the Ninja Academy playground. By that time, there were no Academy Students who were playing since being Ninja cadets, they were already at their homes. Naruto reminisced about his memories from this playground. This was where he met his first friends – Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji; but where he first felt rejection by his playmates. This was where she also saw Sakura and had the feelings for her, which were now gone. Memories of the Ninja Academy went back to him.

As he was busy reminiscing, Hinata came quietly. "Uh hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted shyly and softly. Naruto was overwhelmed by the way Hinata greeted him and the way she is looking great that afternoon. He had already confirmed his feelings for her during the past few weeks especially when they had became partners. Naruto always thought Hinata was cute but it was just then when he realized how much he had been falling for her already. He realized the times Hinata had helped him and took care of him when he was sick or treated him when he was injured. She was also the one who tried to help when he was having failing grades in school. His feelings have developed and now, this was the moment of truth. Good thing he have kept his feelings for quite a long time and haven't chickened out about it.

Okay this is it, Naruto thought as he fiddled with his fingers. "Uh Hinata-chan? I have something really important to tell you… It's something else and I don't really know how say this but… Okay, I'll try. I don't know how you are going to react about this but if you wouldn't like it, it's fine. I can accept it. Okay, it's just that…" Naruto took a deep breath. "You know Hinata-chan? I like you a lot. No, it's more than that. I think I'm falling for you… I don't know but I just realized how much you mean to me, how you are the girl that I've always dreamed about. You were always there for me when times that I am down or sick and you always tried helping me, Hinata-chan. You've become an important person in my life already ever since I first met you in Ninja Academy, to the time you gave me that medicine in the Final Match of the Chuunin exam, to the time you made me cookies for our mission once and until now, you're still there. These events? I'd have to thank you for everything, Hinata-chan. But this gratefulness leads to only one thing… that I-i l-love you." Naruto finally said it. He didn't know, but it was the most dramatic words he have said in his whole life, even more emotional than those he said in his battles.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why but she felt so joyful in her heart that the boy she has loved for a long time is also in loved with her. She was really so sensitive. And now, her cheeks were redder than ever.

"Why, Hinata-chan? Didn't you like what I said? Well, I understand because I'm a chicken forever. I'm a coward who never knew how to confess his feelings in the most sincere way. Look, I'm really sor - " Hinata sealed Naruto's lips with her index and middle finger. "No, Naruto-kun. I'm just… happy. I'm happy that you like me… that you liked me back the way I did." Hinata replied, smiling.

Naruto couldn't understand. "Does that mean you – you have liked me too?" Naruto asked in the most coward way. Oh, he is so immature when it comes to girls. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Ever since, I first saw you that was when it all started. Oh Naruto…" Hinata mumbled softly. Naruto and Hinata fell into a deep embrace. Hinata felt so comforted in Naruto's arms and Naruto felt so blessed with a beautiful girl he loved, in his arms. They soon recovered.

"Oh Hinata, I was just going to ask one more thing. Well, uh… Would you go with me to the Christmas Dance?" Naruto asked, this time so sure of himself. "I'd love too, Naruto-kun! But… my father… I don't know if he'd approve of it…" Hinata replied, remembering her father's strictness. "Oh, okay… I'm ready to meet any circumstances even if I'd have to meet him though it'd be hard. But Uzumaki Naruto never runs from his obstacles! I can do it and I will bring you to the dance." Naruto replied with determination. "That's what I love about you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata remarked.

"I saw you at the Academy playground with Naruto." Neji said almost seriously as she carried Hinata's bag when they met already. Hinata hid a smile. "It's nothing much, Neji-san." Hinata replied, trying to hide her happiness. "Come on, Hinata-chan. I already know you much. Your smile? It means something. Tell me, what did you two talked about over there? You even looked like you cried tears of joy, cousin." Neji said.

Hinata smiled a sheepish smile. "Okay, Neji-san. I'll tell you the truth. But of course, I know that father has to know this and well, please promise me that you'll help me tell father." Hinata said. Neji thought about it and guessed in his mind what happened. "Okay, I promise. Now, please tell me. You can always trust me, Hinata." Neji assured.

Hinata explained everything to Neji.

"What?! Naruto confessed his feelings? And he's in loved with you? How did he keep that for a long time? His a loudmouth, remember? He couldn't even keep his embarrassing moments from us! Why, maybe girls are his soft spot!" Neji exclaimed. He certainly can't believe that Naruto did it. Naruto, the chicken the loudmouth the dobe the coward, has a very nice princess for a girlfriend! Why, he beated him at that!

"I'm happy for you, Hinata-chan. But of course, uncle must know this. I'll help you. I like Naruto for you. But I worry about his behavior that uncle might not approve of him. Oh well, Naruto can handle the situation. I know him." Neji remarked. "Thanks, Neji. I hope you're going to experience the happiness I'm feeling right now." Hinata said.

After the Hyuuga clan finished eating, Neji and Hinata were the ones left at the table with Hinata's father. Her father, however was always the last one to stand up since being the head of the clan some issues were needed to be discussed with him by the other members. He then noticed that these two children had something to tell him.

"Hinata? Neji? Do you have something to say?" Father asked them. He paid close attention to both of them since Hinata, being his only child barely talks to him about issues. Neji and Hinata glanced reluctantly at each other. "Go on, Hinata… Uncle will listen to you." Neji answered. Hinata looked straight at her father and took all the courage to speak.

"Um… father? There was this Christmas Dance in school about weeks from now… And uh, I'd like to go, father…" Hinata mumbled. Her father studied her. "Okay… I think I know that dance. When I was in high school, we had that too and your mother was my partner back then." Her father said. Hinata and Neji thought how romantic it was. "Do you have a partner, Hinata?" Hinata almost gulped at the question, and glanced back at Neji.

"Well uh… Naruto asked me and I, uh, wanted to ask for your approval if that's fine with you." Hinata muttered unsurely and nervously. Her father paused and thought for awhile. No one has ever asked her only daughter out and only hearing rumors about Naruto, he didn't know the guy completely. "Is it Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the demon fox and the well-known ninja who dreams to be a hokage? Er-the one Neji competed with at the final matches?" Her father confirmed. Hinata nodded shyly. Her father thought again. "I have to ask you one question." Hinata looked at her father. "Do you want to go out with him?" Her father asked. "Yes Father! I'd love to! Well, uh… It's fine with me." Hinata said, being so ashamed of exploding in. Her reaction made her Father smiled a hidden smile.

"Very well. I want to meet Uzumaki Naruto." His father finally decided. Hinata and Neji exchanged glances. "Uh, I expected this to happen." Neji commented. "Okay, Father. If that's what you want, I'll obey it." Hinata answered obediently. Her father was so delighted with her and well, he simply realized that she was growing up. "Tell Naruto I'd like to meet him tomorrow after school. Make him eat dinner with the clan." Her father instructed. "With the WHOLE clan??!! Uh, is that so-… fine. It's fine Father, I'd let him know." Hinata replied as politely as could be. She can't believe it. She don't know if she can manage the whole clan to know about her first sort-of boyfriend and escort to the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Father Meets Boyfriend

"Naruto… Father wants to meet you." Hinata muttered as she met Naruto the next morning by the lockers. She didn't know if it was good news or what. "We expected it, right? I'll come, Hinata. I told you Uzumaki Naruto never runs away from his obstacles especially for the girl he really loves." Naruto pronounced.

Naruto noticed how worried Hinata was by the look on her face. He patted her on the shoulder and said, "It's alright, Hinata. Don't worry about it. We can do it. Trust me." Naruto assured. Hinata smiled a little and was way comforted with Naruto's words. They both went straight to their next classes.

The next morning when everyone was in the study hall, the news about Naruto admitting to Hinata was all over the group. Neji had spread the news since he could hardly contain his excitement about it. They all had different reactions.

"I'm so happy for Hinata. We all know that she has liked Naruto for a long time, even before we entered high school." Sakura said. "Yeah, I agree with you. Well, I'm also happy for Naruto since finally she already found the girl who would make him happy… finally… It's better besides having a crush on a girl who likes another guy… Right, Sakura?!" Tenten said. Sakura just smiled at her. She was also grateful that Naruto has shifted his attention to another girl who would like him back, not like her (Sakura) whose heart will always stay faithful to the great Uchiha.

"I just wonder why a girl, a beautiful princess like Hinata would like a loudmouth guy like Naruto. I mean, it looks a bit strange… but however, opposites do attract." Temari remarked. "Whatever, Temari. Just look at it the other way. It's so romantic, right? I wish…" Ino said, shifting to daydreaming again about Sasuke and her going together. The girls sighed at her attitude.

-at the boys' group-

"I can't believe Naruto would have the courage to do that." Sasuke commented. "Oh come on, Sasuke. You're supposed to be used to the courage Naruto has. Remember all his battles. All he used was courage and determination to win." Lee said. Shikamaru just sighed like he usually does. The first couple to go the dance, he thought jealously. "Wait, Kiba… Is it alright with you?" Chouji asked, remembering the Kiba once had a huge crush on Hinata when they were teammates. "Come on, Chouji. It's past okay? And everyone knows that. I'm even happy for them." Kiba replied. "Really, Kiba. Really?" Kankorou teased.

Sasuke turned to Neji. "If Naruto could confess his feelings and ask a girl to the dance, why can't you Neji?" Sasuke asked. Neji just glared at Sasuke. "It's different with me, Sasuke. Naruto is so outgoing and he can easily express his feelings. But for me and maybe for you, it's way hard. Besides, I think it was obvious to Naruto that Hinata liked her too… I mean, for the past years Hinata showed it. And also, why don't you do the confessing first?" Neji said. Sasuke chuckled at him. "It's as if I'm going to ask out a girl. And it's as if I already like a girl… Not like you, Neji! By the way… who's the girl?" Sasuke asked with interest. "It's like I don't know you, Sasuke. I know in your heart of hearts, you're hiding something. I know you Sasuke… Haha! Let me return the question… Who's the girl?" Neji returned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Neji. It's not the right time to tell who the girl is. I just have a guess who you're going to ask out." Sasuke said. "Okay, okay, okay. I understand I understand. Well, I know you're not going to guess it right but tell me who you're guess is!" Neji exclaimed. Sasuke studied Neji's excited face. Maybe he was right about his guess and wished that the girl was the one Neji would ask out. "It's Tenten, isn't it?"

Neji gulped at the guess. He swallowed hard. "Huh? Tenten? N-no! N-nah, you? You're wrong! You're wrong, Sasuke! Tenten and I are best friends, hello?" Neji took all the courage to deny it. "Really, Neji? Really? It isn't Tenten? Come on, stop denying. I know you very well… Especially that I found her picture stuck in your Algebra book." Sasuke said, holding up a pretty picture of Tenten in her kimono. Neji turned red. If he only didn't forget to remove it…

"Okay fine, Sasuke. You win… Yeah, it's Tenten. And that's the problem about it. We're best friends and she just looks at me as a friend. So maybe, that's why I can't ask her out." Neji replied sadly. Sasuke stared at Neji with sympathy. "I understand, Neji. But it's not bad trying. You're best friends, right? If you two are truly are, then she'd understand if you'd explain. She knows you well and understands you better. It's worth trying." Sasuke advised. "Maybe Sasuke, maybe." Neji mumbled, with a tint of hope in his heart.

After school, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto were together walking along the street to the Hyuuga mansion. Tenten was there to give moral support to Naruto and Hinata and well, also to be with her best friend. "I believe that you can do it, Naruto. Remember that you're doing this for Hinata." Tenten advised. "Of course, I will. Thanks anyway Tenten, for the advice." Naruto replied. Hinata just smiled a smile of thanks.

"I'll also be there to help them out. I'm in full support for this couple." Neji said. Tenten brightened up. "That's great, Neji! I'm glad you're in support for your beloved cousin. Help them, please." Tenten said. "I will. As long as my cousin is happy and she's not hurt, I'll support her." Neji said. Then he turned to Naruto. "One more thing, Naruto. If you ever make my cousin cry, you'll experience the greatest Dyuuken ever. Promise me that." "I promise, Neji. I'll give you the permission to do that if I'll make Hinata-chan cry." Naruto said.

Finally, they arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. Tenten went ahead and the other three entered the house. Hinata's father was the one who opened the door, expecting his daughter's escort to be there. "Good evening, Sir." Naruto greeted as politely as possible in the way he never did before. "Oh… Good evening, Uzumaki Naruto. Welcome to the Hyuuga mansion and feel at home." Hinata's father greeted back. He led the three to the living room while the dinner was being prepared. When they were settled, some of the Hyuuga clan members including Hinata's mother went into the room to see the new visitor. This was what Hinata feared the most since she had seen what happened to one of her cousins who brought her (cousin) boyfriend along and everyone did not approved of him. Naruto was a bit shocked but went on the ride. One of Hinata's cousins went to Naruto. "Hey, Mister Naruto! Do you remember me?" the cousin, in the name of Yori greeted. Naruto studied the little girl's face. "Hey! It's glad to see you again. Yori, right? You're Konohamaru's friend whom I met at when I visited the Academy playground once. How are you?" Naruto greeted. "Academy is fine! I have many friends. You're a great ninja right? Will you play with us, Naruto? Please? While we wait for dinner to be settled?" Yori pleaded. Naruto glanced at Hinata who glanced back at him unsurely. Naruto turned to Yori. "Okay, Yori. Let's play!" Naruto replied. Hinata was about to follow Naruto but Neji and her father stopped her.

Yori led Naruto to another room and introduced him to her other cousins. Other clan members followed to see if he was really nice. Naruto had an easy time to play with Yori. He also gave them advice to becoming a good ninja. Hinata, in the living room, was worried but at the same time felt that it was like Naruto was her fiancé and they were about to get married. She giggled at that thought. Finally, Naruto returned to the living room with the other clan members. They all went to the dining room but Yori tugged at Hinata's shirt. Hinata turned to her cousin. "We're approved of him. We like Naruto so much." Yori said. Hinata smiled brightly. They went to the dining room and everyone settled in their own places. Naruto sat in a 'visitor chair' beside Hinata and they all started eating. The clan was all quiet and Hinata's father was the only one questioning Naruto. It looks as though it has been a routine when they had a visitor.

Father's questions were fine and Naruto answered them well. He asked how Naruto believes in what a good ninja is, how he wins battles, how he does at school (this he told the truth but said that he wanted to improve!), how he lives his life, etc. Then finally came the most awaited question. "Why was Hinata the one you asked out?" Naruto smiled at the question. He told the truth – what he told Hinata when he admitted his feelings to her. Everyone in the table stopped eating to listen to Naruto's dramatic words and they could really see that he really loved Hinata, from the way his words coming from the heart. Hinata's father nodded in understanding. After that question, everyone went back to eating quietly. After finishing the food, everyone rose up except for Father, Hinata, Neji and Naruto. "So, do I have something to say?" Hinata's father asked in somewhat a teasing manner. Hinata glared at her father, unbelieving. "Oh yeah, I remembered. Hinata, we have to start looking for a nice dress for you on the Christmas Dance. And Naruto? We can provide you with a nice suit. We want you two to look good together." Father said. Neji smiled. Hinata and Naruto hugged each other tightly, both feeling relieved and happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: More Project Making and A Boys' Night Out

Almost everyone in the group decided to go meet at Gaara's house during the weekends to finish their pair projects at Ninja Anatomy. Gaara's house was alright since it was him, Temari and Kankorou who were living there since they had no parents or any other relatives. They can manage to live by themselves although sometimes their team sensei visits them and gives them some food or anything.

When everyone has arrived, they all settled down on two big tables the three have set. The partners went on together and started to spread their works and research materials. Good thing, the tables were huge so that all fifteen of them could fit in.

"Sakura, could we pass the project earlier? Well, if we've just got a few things left to do…" Gaara asked politely. He has been at ease talking with Sakura for the past few weeks and so she is also so comfortable with him. Sakura studied the papers laid on the table. "Well… I guess so. And I hope so! It would be nice to have extra grade, you know!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. They both continued working.

On the other hand, Shino and Temari were still at the same pace. They were arguing most of the time and could not agree on one idea or another. Good thing, they have already started a bit. "Hey, take it easy sister! You guys won't achieve anything if you're always arguing. When will you ever change?" Kankorou remarked icily. Temari threw her brother a look. "Whatever, Kankorou. I don't think that Mr. Aburame knows the word 'peace'." Temari said. "Oh, you're shooting me again. As if you know that word either." Shino threw back. Temari threw him back an evil look. "Hey you two! Stop fighting. Continue on your work." Kankorou instructed like a boss. Shino and Temari ignored him and continued working.

Sasuke and Ino were doing fine too. Ino was still doing most of the talking while Sasuke just listened and kept saying 'Hn'. But he was already speaking a little, sharing some of his good ideas which Ino gladly accepted all. But from the corners of his eyes, he was stealing glances at Sakura, who was avoiding glancing at Sasuke. She had already promised never to look at him and be overwhelmed by his looks and somehow, she is doing good… a bit. Sasuke was truly confused of his feelings. He did not know how he feels for Sakura ever since he came back to Konoha. Everything just… change, though he did not knew how. Everytime he works on the pair project and there was Sakura, he can't force himself not to glance……

Meanwhile, Naruto was so happy and jolly about himself for having Hinata as a girlfriend. Well, he was also making his friends jealous for he already had a beautiful princess for a girlfriend and at the same time a date for the Christmas Dance. At one moment or two, he would put his arm around Hinata and she would just blush, like she usually does. Everyone could see that they were so in loved. They both had good ideas and finished their project early. Oh, what can love do!

Neji was feeling a bit uneasy of Tenten. He tried concentrating but somehow it looked like something was bothering him. Of course, it was that thing about asking Tenten out to the Christmas Dance and at the same time confessing his feelings which he kept secret for a long time. He didn't even know if he could do that and it kept striking him that they were best friends and Tenten hate him because they used to be best friends. Somehow, Tenten noticed that something was bothering him.

"Look, Neji. I know you well. Is something bothering you? You look, so, uh… You can't concentrate. Is it a problem? You could tell me…" Tenten said. Neji glared at Tenten's cheerful face and suddenly studied her beautiful features. His cheeks turned a bit red. "Uh, no… I was just thinking of something else… It's nothing, it's not a problem. Never mind me." Neji said, denying.

"Oh, Neji's just thinking of asking her girl out to the Christmas Dance." Kiba blurted out, who was reading a video gaming magazine and whose partner was some other boy not in the top fifteen. Neji threw him a look. Tenten smiled suspiciously. "Oh Neji… who's that girl? You… you're not telling me that Hyuuga Neji already likes a girl, ah. Tell me, please…" Tenten pleaded, who simply pretended to fuss all about it. "Don't believe Kiba. I'm not asking a girl out, okay? And if I'd ever like a girl, you're the first one I'll tell… We're best friends, right?" Neji said. "Oh really, Neji. Tenten's the first one you're going to tell, huh." Sasuke commented back. Neji threw him another look. If only looks could kill…

After the projects were finished…

Everyone almost finished their projects at Gaara's and thanked the three Sound ninjas for welcoming them in their house. After that, some of the boys – Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Shino (Naruto couldn't come because he was the one who walked Hinata home) decided to spend some time at Sasuke's condominium for maybe, a boys' night out. Itachi was there when they arrived and joined everyone as they took their sodas and stayed around the counter.

"Whoa, I'm glad we finished our projects, right Shikamaru?" Lee remarked as he opened his soda can. "Well, some of you because Temari and I have only finished half of the project. We're still arguing, you know." Shino butted in. "Haha! I can see that. What's the matter with her? You're the only guy she argues with." Kiba said. "Yeah, and she's the only girl I argue with. I don't know with her." Shino replied, giggling and shrugging.

"But hey, Shino. There's some kind of saying that 'the more you hate, the more you love', right?" Lee said, teasing. They all chuckled. "Whatever, Lee. I highly doubt that that's true." Shino said. "Who knows? Maybe someday… You and Temari might get together!" Kiba suggested. They all laughed again.

"What about my brother, Sasuke?" Itachi asked everyone. He tried asking Sasuke about that matter but he certainly would not open about it. Maybe, he's open with his friends. "Yeah, what about Sasuke?! Who's your girl, Sasuke?!" Lee teased. Sasuke frowned and at the same time hid a smile. "I think I'm not even going to the dance, okay? And I don't have a girl, you know." Sasuke denied. "Really, Sasuke? Really?" Neji teased, laughing. "Don't tell me it's Ino." Shikamaru said. They all glared at Shikamaru and bursted out laughing. "Oh… Shikamaru, don't tell us you're in loved with Ino!" Kiba exclaimed, still giggling. "I didn't say anything like that." Shikamaru replied, but still giggling. "But Ino is pretty, you know – with all her long hair and the way she dresses. She's very cheerful too, you know." Neji commented. Everyone became quiet. "What's the matter? Why did you all silence? It's past okay? It's past!" Neji said, smiling a bit. "Oh yeah, past. It's past." Shikamaru agreed, gladly.

"Really, Sasuke. Who is it?" Kiba asked curiously. They did not know a single girl Sasuke had liked and well, they never even imagined that he would like one. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's no one, really." He denied. "I don't believe you, Sasuke… You told me once!" Neji reminded. "Sshh.. Neji, shut up! That's not true!" Sasuke replied. "So there's a girl… Who is it? Just tell us, we're you're friends right?" Lee reminded. "Okay fine but I don't think this is the right time to tell you yet but I promise you guys will know soon, especially you Itachi. I'm going to ask her out to the dance and you'll see." Sasuke pronounced finally.

"Oooh…" They all chorused in learning that. "Well, we can respect it if you don't want to tell us. But I hope you'll have the courage to tell that girl. She's very blessed and we're in full support for you." Kiba assured. "Yeah, I can give you advice brother. I'm very expert at that." Itachi said, joking. They all chuckled since they knew that Itachi had become a great playboy ever since he came back to Konoha.

"And of course you, Neji. We won't forget you. You're going to ask Tenten out, aren't you?" Lee suggested. They all giggled. "Uh, nah… Tenten and I are only best friends. That's just it, okay?" Neji replied, trying to deny. "You know Neji, you will have no problem about Tenten. She's so nice and everything and you know each other well." Shino said. "That's the problem about it. She's my best friend and I can't just break our friendship and go all the way and ask her to the dance. It's a hard situation, you know." Neji said.

"So Tenten's really the one, huh? I thought you're not going to ask her. Haha, Gotcha!" Kiba exclaimed. They all bursted out laughing. "Fine, it's Tenten." Neji mumbled. Itachi looked at the youngster with understanding. "You know, I understand how you feel. Haha, but it's like I went through that too but well, indirectly. But whatever. I think it's best if you're going to ask her out. You're not yet sure, but maybe she likes you back too and more than just a best friend. It's worth trying. And if she really is your best friend, then she'd understand it." Itachi advised. They all nodded in agreement at Itachi's advice.

"Yeah, Neji. I told you you've got to ask her." Sasuke added. "We'll support you. And if you'll need any help, you can ask us." Shikamaru assured. "Go for it, Neji! Ever since you two have become my teammates, I always thought that you guys look good together." Lee said. "Don't think about the negative side. Think positive." Shino advised. "Show Naruto that he didn't completely beat you, once again but in asking out a girl." Kiba teased. "Go Neji!" They all chorused. Neji smiled at how his friends cheered him so well."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ino's Heart Breaks

The next day, Ino and Sasuke decided to meet again to finish their project completely. They were preparing a really good and very creative way of presenting their project and it took them quite a long time to prepare it. They wanted to submit early, like the others do. So they planned to finish everything the next day at the Konoha Central Park. It was sort of not a good place to finish but somehow it cannot be managed and Ino thought it was sort of romantic for the two of them to spend sometime alone in a park such as that. Sasuke came, eventually.

"We only have to finish a few things, though. But thanks, Sasuke you came!" Ino said. Sasuke forced a smile, somehow. They started working on their projects. Sasuke was a bit quieter since he worried that some of his fan girls might see him with a girl and think of them as 'you-know-what'. Besides, he's had enough of Ino for a week. But he continued, and shook all these thoughts off his mind and concentrated on the project, thinking it was only for the grade.

Finally, somehow they managed to finish their project and the output was so of good quality. They both admired their work and Ino kept commenting about how good Sasuke's ideas were. Ino gave him a short hug and Sasuke just forced a smile again.  
Good thing, he was kinder this time since if it happened before, he would look disgustingly at her. But the new Sasuke was more considerate.

Ino prepared both of them lunch. It was a special recipe of hers, which she was really proud of. They both enjoyed their lunch and Sasuke commented that it was delicious. He was being nice to her. After they ate lunch, they fixed everything and waited for awhile. Then came the question to Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to the Christmas Dance?" Ino asked cheerfully. "I don't know… maybe." Sasuke mumbled, almost ignoring the question. "Oh… I hope you'd come. But Sasuke? If you'd come, would you ask me to the dance?" Ino asked, without thinking. Ino was being aggressive again. Sasuke glared at her then back to studying his hands on his lap. He did not know what to say.

"Ino? I just want to be honest with you." Sasuke said seriously but not wanting to bring a harmful effect on Ino. "Huh, Sasuke-kun? Of course, you're honest with me. What do you want to say?" Ino asked. Sasuke couldn't look straight at her. How could he answer no without hurting her? It was so hard, with being so nice to Ino all this time yet not liking her more than a friend.

"Uh, the truth is… I know it might hurt and well, you might be angry for making you believe that I'd ask you out… But Ino? I'm really sorry. The truth is, I wasn't going to ask you out. Well, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I-i had someone else in mind." Sasuke muttered, as nicely as possible. Ino was a bit shock and sad at the same time. "Does that mean I'm not the one you've liked all this time? I'm hurt, Sasuke. I really am." Ino said, with tears in her voice. "I'm sorry, Ino. I'm really really sorry. If my being nice makes you feel that I like you, I do but only just as a friend. I'm really sorry, Ino. I know you've liked me for such a long time and I know it would hurt you. I've always noticed how much you like me and I'd like to say thank you for being so nice to me all this time. You've done a lot of great things to me – most which I do not deserve. But Ino, I hope you understand that my heart cannot change. I just… don't know how to tell you this." Sasuke explained.

Ino was now in tears. "Sasuke-kun… why were you being nice to me?" she asked. Sasuke wiped Ino's tears with his gentle hands. "It's because I want to be your friend and make you feel that I appreciate all the things you've done for me. I don't want to make that mistake again – of ignoring the things this girl have done for me yet it turns out that I… I loved her too." Sasuke explained. Ino seemed to understand but her tears didn't stop running from her eyes. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled. She can barely contain herself, that she hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke understood and hugged her back. Ino had been somewhat important to her too because ever since he came back to Konoha she was one of the persons who made her feel welcome and belonged. "Oh, Sasuke... I love you." Ino mumbled, under her sobs. When they've recovered, they started talking again.

"I already had this feeling that you didn't like me as more than just a friend. And maybe I was just being too imaginative that you'd love me. Haha, that's the way Ino is." Ino said, managing a smile under her tears. Sasuke put an arm around her and patted her on the shoulder. "I understand, Ino. I do. I'm really sorry and I hope you can still forgive me. I want to be your friend. And well, thanks for being so nice to me all this time…" Sasuke said. They hugged again.

"It's all right, Sasuke-kun. I can still forgive you. Besides, it wasn't your fault. Oh well, can you tell me who the girl is? I promise I won't tell anybody. I wouldn't be angry at the girl too. You can trust me, Sasuke-kun." Ino said, pretending not to be hurt. Sasuke looked at Ino. She can be trusted and well, she deserves to know somehow. "I know it would hurt you because… well, she's your best friend and your rival at the same time. It's… Sakura." Sasuke mumbled, trying hard not to etch the pain in Ino's heart. Ino took awhile to react. She was shocked and jealous that Sakura got it again. But she was her best friend and she understood. Besides, she always knew that Sakura still loved Sasuke even if she told her that she didn't. Her gestures showed it. "Oh really? I wouldn't be surprised. Sakura would be happy, you know. Well… she got it again." Ino said, with a smile on her face – partially forced, and partially from the heart. "Don't get angry at her, Ino. I don't want you to be, please. Besides, I'm not going with her to the dance. You can go with me. I-i can't ask her." Sasuke said.

Ino threw him a surprised look. "Why can't you ask her? She's the one you love, isn't she? I won't go with you, Sasuke. I'd like to but, I wouldn't be able to stand knowing the truth. Tell Sakura, Sasuke. Ask her to the dance. I want you to be happy. I want my best friend to be happy the way you made me feel. Please, Sasuke? That's the only way you can make up for me. I'd like to help, if you'll need anything." Ino said. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not that courageous enough. I don't know if she'll even forgive me about what I did before I left Konoha. You know…" Sasuke said. "Don't worry. Trust me. It's worth trying, Sasuke. It is." Ino assured

-after ino's heart was broken…-

Ino ran along the roads of Konoha, crying about what just Sasuke told him. It hurted her so much although she know, she had to let go if she really loved him. She wanted to drown all her pain in the rain that was already falling. The sky was crying with her. She was running all along when suddenly she bumped into someone else. She couldn't see clearly because tears were clouding her eyes. She stood up and looked at the person she bumped into.

"Oh… uh, Shikamaru? I'm sorry. I didn't see. I'm running." Ino explained, still crying. She wiped her tears so Shikamaru wouldn't ask. But it did no good. Shikamaru brought her inside a restaurant, ordered a tea for both of them so Ino wouldn't feel cold. "Ino… what happened? You're crying, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked with all concern. Ino used to be a tough girl and seeing her cry happens barely. The tea came in an instant and Ino gulped it down. She was still sobbing.

"Oh, uh it's nothing. Y-you won't understand, Shikamaru." Ino replied. Shikamaru looked at her with all love and concern. "I may not be as genius as Sasuke, but I'll try to understand. I've known you for a long time, Ino. You can tell me. I know you need to talk to someone." Shikamaru comforted. Ino glanced back at Shikamaru and decided she needed someone to talk about it and for the moment, Shikamaru was the only one available. So she started explaining all that happened.

Shikamaru was a bit hurt about the thought of Ino being so in loved with Sasuke and at the same time him, hurting her. Whenever someone hurts Ino, he always came to her rescue especially when it came to ninja battles or even teasing from her playmates when they were still at the Academy. Ever since, he began to love her even more despite her cold attitude towards her. "Is that so?" was Shikamaru's reaction about what Ino had just explained for he was really deep in thought.

"I understand, Ino. I know how you feel." Shikamaru mumbled lowly with an assuring voice. Ino glanced back at Shikamaru. "How would you know how I feel? I think you haven't even heard about the word love." Ino said. Shikamaru frowned. "I've heard it from you right now, haha. No, just joking. No really, I know how you feel. I also… oh, no never mind." Shikamaru said. Yeah, I felt it for you, he thought.

"Shikamaru, do I have to let him go?" Ino asked, starting to sob again. "I think so, Ino. Remember that saying that if you love someone, let him go? Well, just heard it from Sensei." Shikamaru said, with a shrug. "It would hurt, Ino. But I think that's just the right thing to do. Be happy for him." He added. Ino stayed quiet.

"Don't tell Sakura that Sasuke likes her." Shikamaru finally advised. Ino threw him a questioning look. "Why? Isn't it proper for them to be happy?" Ino asked. "No… Let Sasuke tell her himself. Sasuke's bad at that. Just help him and give him advice." Shikamaru said. Ino nodded, then suddenly she felt happy for the two of them. She couldn't blame Sasuke for being so in loved with Sakura. They have been teammates for a long time and Sakura has cared for him both physically and emotionally. She had always been there before Sasuke left. She was the most hurt when Sasuke left and maybe, it was time to pay back her feelings. The only thing Ino noticed was how Sakura seemed to change her feelings toward Sasuke. However, Sakura never mentioned a problem to Ino regarding Sasuke. She just hopes her feelings never changed. Then suddenly the thought of the dance came back to her. A worried look came across her face.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked, who had been staring at her face all this time. Ino realized that he was looking. "I just thought… who would I go with in the dance? It's the one I waited for a long time. Besides, I'm part of the dance committee and I'd have to go. I have to have a partner, Shikamaru. Help me, please." Ino said worriedly. Shikamaru glanced away and hid a small smile, then glanced back at her. "I'm still here, Ino. I-I can be your partner… that is, if you'd like. I know you'd not like to be seen with a dork at the dance… It's just an ugly suggestion." Shikamaru suggested unsurely, but finally relieved of somehow letting know how he felt for Ino. He was prepared for her most violent reaction. But it turned out the other way.

Ino brightened up. "Really, Shikamaru? You'd want to be with me in the dance? Oh, I'd love to come with you. It's not bad, you know even if I used to be really cold with you." Ino exclaimed. She suddenly hugged Shikamaru and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Shikamaru turned really really red. He breathed deeply and couldn't believe what just happened. Ino, either couldn't. She didn't know if it's because she was just so desperate to have a partner or secretly, her heart longs for Shikamaru… too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Christmas Shopping and Martial Arts Lessons?!

When Sakura heard about what had happened to Ino, she invited her friends just in time to come along for a Christmas shopping around the stores of Konoha. It was also for Ino to be distracted by what had happened. Ino was the one who told Sakura about it, but she left the part about Sasuke liking Sakura, following Shikamaru's advice.

Ino, Temari and Hinata went to Sakura's house the next day. There were no classes since the Ninja Academy graduating students – the new genins were going to use their school to practice for the chuunin exams. Tenten wasn't present since she promised to watch Neji in his martial arts lessons. But she told Temari to buy a gift for Neji (a surprise!).

They all left soon and together, they strolled around the stores of Konoha.

"What do you think should I buy for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked them. They all glanced at her and thought about something. "I'm not good at giving gifts to sweethearts, but I think you should give him gift certificates for the Ramen Shop." Temari suggested. "No, that would be not too romantic. Besides, food is something that doesn't last. It must be something like a remembrance of you, Hinata. Let me think…" Ino disagreed with Temari and thought of a better suggestion.

"What about a collage or a photo album of the things you two enjoy doing together? That's romantic… But I don't think Naruto is too sentimental to appreciate that… It's still up to you." Ino finally suggested. "Sakura?" Hinata asked, while Sakura was still thinking. "What about a cap? Or a hat? With a special logo that reminds you of him? I always thought Naruto looks good with something on his head." Sakura suggested. Hinata pondered at the idea. "That's nice, Sakura! Maybe I can buy a cap and I'd be the one to stitch the design. Maybe I'll decide on the design of a frog. That's his favorite, right?" Hinata said. "Yeah, the frog always reminds me of him." Temari answered icily.

They all helped Hinata choose a cap that would be good for Naruto. To match Naruto's outfit and because it was his favorite color, Hinata bought an orange cap plus some threads so she can stitch the design.

"Temari, aren't you going to buy a gift for a special guy?" Hinata asked with a bit curiosity. Temari threw her a weird look. "Me?! A special guy? Hello, as if you don't know me, Hinata! If it would be a special guy, then it would be the VG Three. Guys I mean – and I'd buy them, duh… Video games! That way they'd be happier. Besides, I'm going to join them at the night of the dance." Temari said. Hinata managed a smile. "I thought you have a special guy." She said.

"What about you, Sakura? Would you mind giving Sasuke a gift?" Ino suggested, smiling. They all paid attention to Sakura's reaction. Sakura shook her head. "No-no… I-I don't plan to give him a gift anyway… You can give him a special gift. He'd appreciate it." Sakura said. "But anyway, I'll be giving each of the boys a gift." She added.

"Each of them? What are you going to give them?" Ino asked. "I have planned on this for a long time. I'm going to give each of them a piece of my special chocolate!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly at her great idea. "Wow, that's great! You surely are nice, Sakura." Hinata commented. "Yeah… It's like bothering to give gifts to some not-so-nice creatures." Temari said. They all laughed. "I just want to show them that I'm thankful for all their help for me throughout the year. You know, with all the love tragedy I've experienced during the start of the year when… Sasuke was gone." Sakura explained. They all became quiet. "You're so kind, Sakura. I'll help you prepare the chocolates." Ino said. "Temari and I would like to help you too." Hinata said. "Really? Thanks. Let's invite Tenten too at my house during the weekends." Sakura replied.

After some more strolling, Sakura and Ino parted ways from Hinata and Temari so as they said, it would be easier to find the right gifts be quick. Besides, best friends understand each other more.

"Really, Sakura. Aren't you giving Sasuke a special gift? I mean, apart from that little piece of chocolate." Ino asked. Sakura sighed. "Ino… We've talked about this for a long time. I told you I'd forgotten all about Sasuke. He's yours, okay? Even if he hurt you…" Sakura replied. "But, Sakura. I already accepted the fact that he doesn't love me. It's okay, and because it also lead me to think that Shikamaru is also nice." Ino said. Sakura smiled at her best friend. "Oh yeah, let's talk about Shikamaru. Tell me… do you like him?" Sakura asked in curiosity. Ino felt silent for a while. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel guilty that he feels that I agreed to be his partner because I don't have anybody else to go with and I'm just using him to forget Sasuke. But really, Sakura. I like him and I just realized how he was always there for me yet I ignored him so much. It's worth giving him a chance." Ino explained dreamily. Sakura felt happy for her best friend. "Shikamaru has liked you for a long time. I hope you two would go on together." Sakura said. Ino suddenly remembered.

"Hey Sakura! You're changing the topic. We're talking about you and Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed. "Ino… How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Sasuke anymore? I'm trying to forget him already, okay? There's no 'Sasuke and Sakura' anymore. We're…gone." Sakura replied with the tone of sadness in her voice. Ino gave her best friend a sympathetic look. She understood how much Sakura tried to forget about Sasuke just to forget all about the hurt and the pain she have kept in her heart. "But Sakura… did you succeed in forgetting all about Sasuke? Don't you love him anymore? Even if he hurt you, was he that easy to forget? Sometimes Sakura, it's worth being honest about your feelings. It's not good to run away from your problems so you can't solve it. Know your feelings for Sasuke. Sakura?" Ino advised. She was really determined to make Sasuke and Sakura together. Sakura's face was full of sadness. She can't lie to Ino. They've been best friends for a long time and she knew she knew her well.

"You're right, Ino. I still love… Sasuke. I'm sorry if I lied to you before. I just don't want to fight with you and I want you to be happy and give you a chance to feel how to be close to Sasuke. I'm really sorry. Besides, I want to forget about him too. After what he did to me, I just thought we'd never have the chance to you know, be together." Sakura explained sadly. Ino managed a little smile. So Sakura and Sasuke could be together, Ino thought. "It's alright, Sakura. I understand. You don't have to keep your feelings from me and also for Sasuke. I won't be angry if I knew. But let's forget about that. Let's think of your gift for Sasuke." Ino replied.

"I already planned a gift for Sasuke. It's something… simple. Is it okay if I do not tell it to you now? I'm going to show you before the Christmas dance, I promise. I just… don't feel like telling it yet." Sakura said. "I can respect that. But you know, I'm also giving him a gift! I'm giving him a hanky with the Uchiha fan stitched on it." Ino said. "That's great, Ino! I know he'll like it." Ino and Sakura continued strolling along. They also bought the ingredients for making the chocolate and at the same time gifts for Temari, Tenten and Hinata.

-at Neji's martial arts lessons-

Neji took a break and went to Tenten, who was watching him from the bench. Tenten wiped Neji's sweat with his towel. "Wow! You're so great, Neji." Tenten praised. Neji drank cold water from the bottle which Tenten had brought him. "Oh… Thanks. So you really watched, huh. I thought you didn't have time." Neji said and at the same time glad that his 'girl' watched him and praised him even more. "Yeah, I promised that. Sometime I hope you can teach me some martial arts." Tenten said. "Some time… Fine, but if I have time." Neji said, going back to his lessons. Tenten continued watching. She realized how thankful she was for having a popular school heartthrob and genius that almost ranked like Uchiha Sasuke as a best friend. It was so impossible, especially for a simple girl like her. Many girls in school envied her as well for being with the Rank 2 School Heartthrob. She did not know if she had to be thankful or embarrassed by that.

Finally, Neji's martial arts lessons were finished. He changed to his casual clothes and went to Tenten. It was almost evening. "Hey Tenten! You'd like me to walk you home? It's almost evening." Neji offered, but at the same time nervous since he had already decided to ask her out that night. "Yes, please Neji-san. But if nothing hurts in your body parts after all those bone-breaking punches you received." Tenten replied. They both laughed.

They started walking along and talking about some funny things. When they both fell silent and had not come up with anything to talk about, Neji decided it was the right time to tell Tenten. He rubbed his hands together to shake his nervousness off. "Uh Tenten, I have something to tell you." Neji mumbled in his low voice. Tenten looked back and paid attention to Neji. "I-I don't know how to say this… but… Tenten? Would you go with me to the Christmas Dance?" Neji asked nervously. Tenten's eyes grew wider at Neji, staring at him in disbelief. "Are you serious, Neji? Wait… are you okay? Are you just practicing with me for that real girl you are going to ask out? Neji, it's not a good joke." Tenten exclaimed, puzzled. "I'm serious, Tenten. I want you to be my date at the dance… That is, if that's okay with you." Neji said.

Tenten couldn't speak. She never in her whole life expected this to happen. Neji was her best friend and well, she never expected him to ask her at the dance. "No, Neji. You've mistaken me. I'm not Ino or Sakura or Temari. Have you taken medicine or what? Why are you asking me out???!!!" Tenten asked again, still unbelieving Neji. "I'm not mistaking you, Tenten. I-I-I asked you out because… I like you. A lot, Tenten." Neji said. Tenten still couldn't believe it. She did not know what to say. "Oh my gosh, Neji! I d-d-don't know what to say… I-I-I… I need to go home! See you tomorrow!" Tenten freaked out. She ran all along the road and did not look back at Neji. She just did not know what to do.

Neji was all alone in the road. Did she hate me for asking her out? Was she embarrassed for having her best friend ask her out? Did I confuse her? I shouldn't have asked her in the first place. All of these filled Neji's thoughts. It's all a big mistake!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Best Friends make better Boyfriends

Tenten rushed all the way to Sakura's house to tell her what happened. It was the nearest house she could come to and well, the nearest and best adviser she could access. She was panting so hard when she entered Sakura's house. "What happened, Tenten? Is there an emergency? You seem so tense. Where have you been? And Neji?" Sakura's questions all came hurriedly because of her curiosity. She offered Tenten a drink of water to calm her down.

When Tenten finally settled, she explained to Sakura briefly about what had just happened a while ago. Sakura couldn't believe it but at the same time, she was happy for her friend. "Really? I can't believe Neji would do that. I mean, you're his best friend and everything and it's really unexpected from him to feel that way. Besides, Neji's almost like Sasuke who's not interested in girls. But… I'm happy for you guys." Sakura said. Tenten drank some more.

"Happy for us? How come, Sakura? It's hard. I don't know what to do now. I mean, I completely freaked out awhile ago and it's so embarrassing. I don't know why I just reacted that way. I mean, a boy just confessed his feelings yet I already freaked out." Tenten said. "It's alright, Tenten. I think you're not just used to boys confessing their feelings." Sakura comforted. "Yeah, I'm not used to it. No one ever confessed his feelings to me. Neji's the first one and he's even my best friend… I was just so shocked about it. I did not know what to say." Sakura patted Tenten on the shoulder.

"Hey Tenten, let me ask you one thing." Sakura said. Tenten looked at Sakura. "Are you mad at Neji for confessing his feelings to you?" Tenten gave Sakura a puzzled look. "Why would I get angry? There's nothing wrong about being true to yourself." Tenten said. "But Tenten, the usual reactions in situations of this kind is being angry. In other way or two, one party feels like she's betrayed by her best friend. They're best friends and they're not supposed to go more than that. I'm glad you're not mad at Neji. I guess you two really knew each other." Sakura said. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Sakura… What am I going to do now??!!! I can't face Neji whichever way. I'm so ashamed of myself of freaking out that way. I just want to hide under the blankets forever and not show up. I wish the ground will gobble me up so I would not be going to school the next day. I wish I'd get sick and have to stay at home." Tenten said worriedly. Sakura threw her friend a sympathetic look and an understanding smile. "Don't speak that way, Tenten. I understand. Things will pass soon." Sakura assured. They both fell quiet.

"I want to know something, Tenten. Be honest with yourself. Do you like Neji too in that certain special way?" Sakura asked. This was the key to open Tenten's heart. Sakura did not know a boy Tenten loved in her life. Maybe she knew that Tenten once had a crush on Sasuke and even Neji but that was long ago even before the chuunin exams and crush was not so deep like love. Sakura's question made Tenten think. Sure, she always thought how blessed she was for being so near and having a heartthrob for a best friend but are her feelings enough to satisfy Neji's? Did she simply want Neji as a friend and as a schoolgirl crush but not more than that? Tenten pondered about these things. She did not want to hurt Neji and she wanted to be true to herself. She did not want to tell Neji that she liked him back without even knowing what she really felt. Tenten looked worriedly at Sakura. "Sakura… I don't know. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. All I know is I have to be true to myself. I do not want to hurt him." Tenten said. "It's okay, Tenten. Think about how you feel. Tonight, ponder about these things. Decide if you really like Neji more than a friend or not and if you are ready for your relationship to go deeper." Sakura advised. "I'll follow your advice, Sakura. But I'd like to ask one favor. Could I go with you to school?" Tenten asked. "Oh, okay I remembered that Neji fetches you from around the corner. Of course, you can come with me but I usually go with Naruto, Ino and Sasuke to school. But I'll have to inform Neji first. Is that okay?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded.

-the next morning-

Sakura went to the Hyuuga mansion early the next morning before she would go and fetch Tenten to inform Neji about it. A maid opened the gates for her and she entered the house, finding Hinata, her father and Neji eating breakfast. They were the earliest in the Hyuuga clan to eat breakfast. "Good morning, Hinata. Good morning, Master Hyuuga. Uh… hello Neji." Sakura greeted cheerfully. "Good morning, Miss Haruno Sakura." Hinata's father greeted back. "Hello, Sakura. Why have you come so early?" Hinata greeted. Neji simply smiled. Sakura eyed Neji carefully.

"I have come to say that… uh… Tenten wouldn't be joining you guys today… She'll be a little later because… uh… because…" Sakura couldn't think of a better reason. Neji's head went down. "Because she doesn't want to see me. Because she's mad at me." Neji continued sadly. "No, Neji. It's not that. She's… she's… um, she needed to run an errand today… yes, that's it…" Sakura said, trying to make them believe. "You don't have to make an excuse for her. I know you already knew what happened, Sakura. She's mad at me, isn't it? Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm so so sorry and I did not mean it. Tell her… it's all a joke." Neji said. "But Neji… It's true, right? I think Tenten's not mad at you. Just give her some time and space to think. It's like you don't know Tenten." Hinata said. Sakura nodded at Hinata in agreement. "I still don't know." Neji mumbled, with his head hanging low. "Oh well, you guys. I've got to go now. See you in school. Goodbye, Master Hyuuga." Sakura said, leaving and going to where Tenten was waiting for her.

-at the study hall when Naruto and Sasuke arrived-

"Hey! What's up today?" Naruto asked everyone in the study hall. He had been more cheerful ever since Hinata and him became 'you-know-what'. Everyone was huddled around Neji listening to what seems to be his problems. His hair was surprisingly not tied (and he was so cute!). But he looked a little down.

"It's Tenten, isn't it?" Sasuke guessed as he sat beside Neji. Sasuke has heard what Sakura, Ino and Tenten were talking about on the way to school. Neji glared at Sasuke and nodded. "What are you planning now?" Kiba asked, who had been listening from Neji's story since he started it. Neji shrugged. "I don't know."

"You better talk to her, Neji." Sasuke advised. "But she's mad at me for confessing my feelings – for breaking our friendship. It's my entire fault, Sasuke." Neji muttered with disappointment. "How sure are you that Tenten's mad at you? You hadn't even asked her or knew her feelings. You guys haven't even talked and you're already presuming. You know from what I've heard, she's even worried that you're mad at her because she freaked out yesterday. She was also embarrassed and did not know how to face you right now." Naruto, the loudmouth said. Sasuke gave Naruto a really evil look. "Naruto, you dobe. Don't tell me you listened to the girls' conversation awhile ago!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You heard that from Tenten herself?" Neji asked curiously. Naruto nodded with a big shrug. Suddenly, Sakura came to the boys' table.

"Hello Sakura, my love! You need me? Need me to do something for you?" Lee greeted, showing his shiny smile (sparkles). "Uh hello, Lee. Hello everyone… Uh, Neji… Tenten wants to talk to you after school near her locker… if you have time." Sakura almost announced. Neji swallowed hard at what Sakura had said. "Really? She wants to talk to me? Tell me I'll see her after school." Neji said. Sakura nodded and went away. "Good luck, Neji. Good luck." Sasuke said.

-after school-

Tenten went straight to her locker after classes. She first arranged all her books in her neat locker. Pictures of Neji and her were posted across the locker and she glanced at it sadly – Neji and she would not be best friends anymore. When she closed her locker, she rubbed her hands together and walked back and forth. She was going to tell Neji no matter what. She was sure about her decision and confirmed her feelings that night. Her hands were sweating and she was getting nervous minute by minute. Finally, Neji arrived. Tenten's cheeks turned completely red and she managed a small forced out of place smile. When she glanced at Neji, she just realized how much he looked good especially with his hair not tied (haha! She always thought that he was cute that way).

Tenten couldn't look straight in his eyes. She just hoped she was not going to be sorry about her decision.

"Uh hello, Neji." Tenten greeted in the most awkward way, still without looking straight at Neji's eyes. Neji neared her a little and looked at her, full of love in his eyes. Tenten closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I don't know what to say… I-I can't say it…" Tenten mumbled, with tears forming in her eyes already. Tenten did not cry in a couple of years and that moment was another miracle that caused her to cry. Neji took her hands and held them gently. "You don't have to say it, Tenten. I understand if you'd hate me and if you'd be completely mad at me. I shouldn't have said it in the first place." Neji said with understanding. Everything became so quiet. Tenten opened her eyes again, still holding Neji's hands.

"It's not that, Neji. I'm not mad at you. It's just that… I don't want to be your best friend anymore." Tenten had finally said it. Neji was so shocked with her decision. He expected her to be mad but not to the point of declining to be her best friend. He never expected that it would be this deep. "W-why, Tenten? Did it hurt you so much?" Neji asked, trying to maintain his firm and serious voice. Tenten shook her head. "I don't want to be just your best friend, Neji… I want to be more than that. I like you too, more than just a friend – just the way you did for me." Tenten managed to say. Her presentation of words had been effective, somehow.

Neji couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tenten liked her too – and maybe, even loved. "Really? Tenten? You're not mad at me?" Neji exclaimed. "Of course I'm not. Why would I? You're being true to yourself and you gave me that chance to be true to myself too. I like you, Neji – a lot and I really do." Tenten mumbled. "Oh Tenten… I love you." Neji mumbled back. They hugged each other so tightly. When they have recovered, they started speaking again.

"Well, Tenten. I'm sorry if shocked you last night. I think I just didn't know the right way to say it." Neji apologized. "It's alright, Neji. I'm also sorry if I freaked out completely. I just didn't know what to do. Now let's forget it." Tenten said. "You'd go with me to the dance, wouldn't you?" "Of course, Neji. I'd love to go with you… Thanks for asking me. By the way, you look so cute without your hair tied." Neji blushed at Tenten's comment. "I do? Oh… uh thanks. And you look so beautiful without your hair in pigtails." Tenten smiled. Imagine Tenten without her pigtails!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Broken Hearts are Mended by the power of a dance!

Everyone in the top fifteen were able to pass their pair projects a day earlier than the final deadline – which is the day of the Christmas Dance. Their projects were all good and they huddled around Miss Kurenai as she checked their projects in their classroom.

"Wow, Hinata! We did it! It's an A minus!" Naruto cheered. Hinata blushed and at the same time smiled. Naruto was so happy since in his entire life, the highest grade he achieved was a B. That was a good thing for Naruto and all thanks be to Hinata ( she raised Naruto's grade!).

Tenten and Neji, Sasuke and Ino all got an A plus. There's no doubt about it with Neji and Sasuke being the top two geniuses in their batch. Well – with Sasuke being rank one and next is Neji. It was no surprise at all. On the other hand, Temari and Shino somehow managed a B plus. They were happy about it and at least, they were able to finish the project and pass something.

"Uh, Temari? I'd just like to say sorry for everything. I'm sorry if we argued and then it took us a long time to finish our project. I apologize for everything." Shino said, after they have passed their project. Temari glared at Shino with a bit surprise. "It's alright, Shino. I can forgive you. Besides, it's also my fault that I agreed with you. I'm so sorry too. Can we be friends now?" Temari asked. A smile ran across Shino's face. "Of course." He said. They shook hands and went together down the corridor.

Sakura and Gaara got an A. These two were considered geniuses two – with Gaara being rank four and Sakura being rank five. Not completely geniuses but Gaara had high grades because he had really good techniques in fighting with all his sand and everything. Meanwhile, even if Sakura doesn't have a special talent she's a great medical ninja and she has the best control in her chakra among the other genins.

"Thank you, Gaara for sharing your ideas with me." Sakura said cheerfully as she and Gaara were leaving the room after they have seen their grade. Gaara turned red. He just received a complement from Sakura… Haruno Sakura – a very pretty girl. "Uh, that's nothing. You're welcome, anyway. Your ideas are nice too." Gaara replied. Sakura smiled at him. They continued walking.

"Uh, Sakura… I have something to tell you." Gaara muttered. This was the moment of truth. This was something he had never done all his life – something fierce ninjas at battle failed doing. This was his complete weakness, something nobody ever knew. He knew he had to tell Sakura or he'd never have the chance again. "What is it?" Sakura asked, still in her happy tone. Gaara looked back at Sakura. He was turning redder and redder.

"It's just that… well; I hope you won't mind what I'd say… I just realized how nice you were to me when we were partners. You're the first girl who appreciated my ideas – who brought out the creativity within me. You treated me like a friend and not as the cold guy who had the miserable past. You made me feel important… And Sakura? I think… I really like you… more than just a friend…" Gaara had finally said it. He tried the best he could and well, it was an accomplishment! Sakura was just the first girl he fell in loved with. It took Sakura a while to absorb everything. A lot of guys confessed to her already, including Rock Lee and some others from the lower sections but it was the first time that she encountered someone like Gaara who had a miserable past and who used to kill many people. But even if Gaara confessed his feelings without emotions being a cold, serious and stone-hearted guy, Sakura understood him well. Gaara had been nice too when they were partners and she appreciated that. She was sorry that Gaara wasn't the one she liked and it had to be someone else who didn't like her back. And this she had to say in front of Gaara.

Sakura held Gaara's hands firmly. "You know, Gaara? I am flattered that you like me. You made me feel important when we were partners and you accepted my ideas. You are so nice and I never thought that we could relate with each other since of course, before we were far and we had separate lives. But Gaara? Thanks for everything… but it's just that I'm really sorry that I couldn't like you back… It's because…" Sakura's voice trailed off sadly. "Because of Uchiha Sasuke, right? I have known that for so long. It's fine with me, Sakura. I understand… even if it hurts." Gaara finished. Sakura smiled at him sadly and hugged him to show that she cared about his feelings. "But Sakura could I ask you a favor?" Gaara asked after Sakura hugged him. "Of course, but if I can do that." Sakura answered. "Could you dance with me even just one time at the Christmas Dance tomorrow?" Sakura smiled at the favor. "Of course I could! Well, I'll see you tomorrow…" Sakura replied. Gaara nodded and walked away.

Sasuke and Ino saw that Sakura and Gaara were talking and they went to Sakura when Gaara left. "Hey Sakura, it looks like Gaara confessed his feelings to you. He did, didn't he?" Ino asked suspiciously. Sakura sighed. "Yeah he did, you're right. But I… I have to turn him down… you know…" Sakura mumbled sadly. Ino patted her. Sasuke suddenly had a tint of hope in his heart. Ino eyed him carefully. "It's okay, Sakura. It's not your fault… But are you still going? What about Lee?" Ino asked with curiosity.

"I promised Gaara that I'd dance with him. But I'm not sure I'm going. I have to be true to myself. I guess… I have to turn Lee down too… It's just that I promised myself that on my first dance, I'd go with the boy I truly love – that is if he'd ask me." Sakura said sadly. Ino gave her an understanding look. "Well, I hope… He asks you out." Ino said. "That's impossible, Ino."

Ino changed the topic. "Anyway, you'd like to go with me and Sasuke and we'll decorate the gym for tomorrow's dance? I need some volunteers." Ino said, trying to cheer Sakura up. Sakura thought for awhile. "I guess I can't go. I still have to talk to Lee for awhile. I'm sorry." She said. Ino nodded and smiled, going away with Sasuke.

-after talking with Ino and Sasuke-

Sakura went to find Lee to tell him what she needed to. She finally found him in the cafeteria by himself walking along and just finished his food. "Uh, hi Lee." Sakura greeted shyly. Lee blushed and smiled his sparkly smile. He can't believe it's his love he's facing. "Hello, Sakura my love!" Lee greeted cheerfully.

Sakura suddenly wasn't so sure of telling Lee the truth because she could see that he was really happy when he saw her. But again, she couldn't simply go with him to the dance just because she doesn't have a partner. If she would have a partner, she would choose someone she really liked. But she can't go with Lee and go along making him hope that she's in loved with him.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Lee… I have to tell you something. I wouldn't mean to hurt you but…" Sakura began unsurely. "Go on, Sakura. I'd understand whatever you'll tell me. That's Rock Lee." Lee assured and at the same time comforted. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "You know, Lee… About the dance tomorrow… I-I can't go with you…" Sakura mumbled sadly.

Lee couldn't say anything. He was a bit shock yet he had already expected it. He knew that Sakura had always liked Uchiha Sasuke even if she hadn't told him yet since it showed in her actions since way back in Ninja Academy. "Oh… is that it? It's… fine." Lee said softly and sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Lee… I just… want to be true to myself… I can't go with you just because I don't have a partner… If I would go with you, then I want it that I chose you and that… you're the boy I love so much… I'm really sorry, Lee… Don't worry I'll make up for it. I'll try to. I'll do whatever I can." Sakura managed to say. Lee held up his hand. "It's okay, Sakura. It's alright with me. I understand. Didn't I tell you that? Just dance with me tomorrow and you can make up for it." Lee said. Another dance with another guy. Sakura sighed, but smiled. "Really? Yes I'd love to, Lee! You're not angry with me, are you?" Sakura asked. Lee gave her a questioning look. "Of course not! Why would I be? I love you, Sakura and I'd accept whatever I know about you. That's my way of being a ninja… Haha, now you won't mind if I treat you some food around here, would you?" Lee asked. "Haha, of course I won't mind! That's my way of making up for you!" Sakura laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Pain Vanishes Away

Sakura went straight to fix some things in her locker after Lee treated her to some snacks at the cafeteria. She was humming a tune, glad that she knew to be true to herself and sad that she had to turn down good guys (are Lee and Gaara good guys? Haha…). But she felt okay about herself even if she wasn't even sure of coming to the dance.

She continued fixing until a figure of what seems to be a guy, emerged beside her. She glanced at the guy and saw just the boy she loved all her life. She gazed at him full of love and at a moment, the memories came back all of a sudden. Sasuke managed a small smile. "Oh hi, Sasuke." Sakura greeted softly. They were the only persons in the locker hall since it was almost about five in the afternoon. Sakura went back to fixing her locker, pretending that she didn't care that Sasuke was there.

"What do you need, Sasuke-kun? Need to borrow some notes? I have all in here. Need to share a problem? I can listen but maybe later and well, if I can help you. What is it?" Sakura asked, still pretending to fix her locker and ignoring Sasuke. "We need to talk." Sasuke replied softly in his usual serious voice, but this time it seems to be full of emotions. Sakura stopped abruptly. It seems something else. "What about?" Sakura asked dryly. She tried as much as possible to show that she had no interest about it, which is completely the opposite. Sasuke sighed. "We need to talk about us." He said. "There had never been an 'us', Sasuke." Sakura was shocked of the words that came from her mouth. She called Sasuke by the first name – without 'kun'. The pain came back all of a sudden and suddenly her heart ached. The tears I did not cry, she thought. Sasuke was even shocked about it.

"Sakura, everything changed between us when I came back to Konoha. I know I'm not the only one who feels this way – I know you knew this too. I feel that every single day that passes; the distance is becoming father between us." Sasuke said. "Changed? Nothing changed, Sasuke-kun. I'm the same old Haruno Sakura, you're most annoying fan girl and teammate… and you're still… the same Sasuke. What's the matter? Maybe you're just imagining." Sakura said, trying hard not to take Sasuke's statement seriously. But deep inside, she knew that everything has changed. Her feelings changed and she had to distance away from Sasuke. But she did not want to let him know about it and the reason behind everything.

"I don't know. I just feel that way. Things weren't the same as it used to be. I know you well, Sakura. Yeah I don't know if I'm imagining, but I feel like you're not the same fan girl and teammate I had. You became less cheerful especially around me. What is the reason, Sakura? Your feelings changed… toward me." Sasuke said with all concern. He wanted to know the truth badly. He had noticed this since he came back to Konoha. But he wasn't sure if Sakura just became matured or if he did something wrong.

Sakura did not answer. She felt like tears wanted to come from her eyes but she had promised herself that she would never cry again because of Sasuke. She shook her tears away, and tried to continue fixing her things. "Sakura… why? I want to know the reason." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura slammed down the book she was holding and stood up to face Sasuke. She wouldn't run away now. "You want to know the reason why, Uchiha Sasuke? Why I stopped being so close to you? Why I changed toward you? It's because I want to forget all about you. I want to erase you from my memory. I did not want to remember you. Do you know all the pain you've caused me? I want to forget about all of that." Sakura felt tears welling down her cheeks. Sasuke was tongue-tied.

"You know, when you left Konoha I couldn't stop thinking about you – especially what you did to me before you left the gates of Konoha. I wonder why you had to go and leave me here yet there's still hope in my heart that someday you'd come back for me and someday you'll love me like I did for you. You know what? I hoped and hoped that someday I'll see you again. I can't sleep at night thinking of you especially when Naruto left to find you… But when he returned without you, I lose all my hope. I lost all my dreams. I lost you, Sasuke… I lost the joy of my life…" Sakura paused for a while to contain herself.

"After sleepless nights and grieving days, I decided for myself that I will forget about you. I promised that I will never cry and I'll never think about you. Do you know how hard it is, Sasuke? It would take a lifetime to forget you. It's hard but I almost achieved it before you came back to Konoha. And when you came back… everything came back. The painful memories of you and me came back… The love and pain came back to me…"

"It's been hard, Sasuke. It's hard to forget a person when you see him everyday. I had to distance from you even if it hurts me so bad. All I can keep is the fact that you'd never love me like I did for you and you'll just hurt me and leave me here again if I'd love you still. Ino said she wants to be closer to you so I gave her a chance… Sasuke, that's the whole reason… Now you know… I hope you're happy now." Sakura had tears in her eyes. She can barely contain herself. All the things she kept in her heart – she released all of them; the pain, the love, the things she had long to let go. She grabbed her things in her locker and started walking away but slowly and slowly…

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He himself was hurt of what he learned about Sakura. He felt so guilty and at the same time he almost wanted to kill himself for causing so much pain to the girl he loved all his life. There was only one thing he could say to Sakura…

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled softly but enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura stopped but tried to ignore it. She didn't turn back but Sasuke did turn to her and walked near her. "Sakura… I mean it. I'm really sorry. I know 'sorry' couldn't make up for all the pain I've caused you. I knew the pain you went through was hard. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if I left you here alone. I'm sorry if my heart was full of hatred and I didn't appreciate the things you did for me. I'm sorry if…"

Sakura faced Sasuke but still with tears. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to be sorry… you don't have to be sorry that you didn't love me… I'm sorry if I bursted out and had to say these useless things… Besides, it was not any of your fault… I was just so foolish… of loving you… Well, never mind these things…" Sakura said, managing a small little forced smile.

"No, Sakura. It was my entire fault. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to show you that I loved you too." Sasuke had finally said it. The moment was right, but not with all the tears Sakura was crying. What Sasuke said had gotten Sakura's attention. "What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. She was puzzled about it.

"I mean it, Sakura. I wasn't able to show you that I loved you. I ignored you, I showed you that you were so annoying, I pretended that I didn't care about what you did to make me impress of you. What happened at the gates of Konoha – that's the thing I regret most in my life. Really, Sakura. I love you even from the start. I really do…" Sasuke said. He can't look straight at Sakura. She made him remember the guilt and both the pain of leaving her. "Oh, Sasuke-kun… I don't believe this." Sakura mumbled both in disbelief and uncertain happiness.

"If you won't love me anymore, I'd accept that. After all the pain I've caused you, I don't know if you'd still love me. I understand that, Sakura…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. He wished that she still loved him yet he could see that that was impossible to happen. But Sakura held Sasuke's hands. These were the hands she would really love to hold – not Gaara's, nor Lee's. Now she can hold Sasuke's hands without his permission. This was the moment she had waited for though she couldn't believe that it was happening. Her dream boy, Sasuke-kun had just told her that he loved her back.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I still love you… It's true and I have already accepted that it would really take a life time to forget you. I loved you since the very start, Sasuke-kun… I am still loving you and I'd always do… oh Sasuke, the moment has finally came…" Sakura mumbled.

Their faces neared each other inch by inch. They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep kiss. Sakura could never imagined that the greatest Uchiha loved her back. The Uchiha Sasuke a lot of fan girls are running into, the greatest genius ever known, the best-looking boy in the whole wide world loved her back. Sasuke loves me! Sasuke loves me! This phrase rang back in her mind as they were kissing.

Sasuke on the other hand never felt this happy in his whole life. Yeah, he was happy and relieved when he made up with Itachi and found his family but nothing so different and joyful as that moment. So this is love, he thought, which Naruto, Neji and even Lee talked about.

When they've recovered, they looked at each other full of love. Their eyes met for a long time. Then suddenly, Sakura felt so in loved with Sasuke's eyes again. The pain was starting to vanish away. After all the tears she cried, she thought that it was all worth it.

"You know what, Sasuke-kun? I really love your eyes. They're too dark and I really love it. You are so cute…" Sakura said, giggling. Sasuke smiled and gave her a sigh. "You're being a fan girl again, Sakura-chan." He said, smiling. Sakura giggled more with the thought of Sasuke calling her with a 'chan'. "Haha… I'm the number-one Uchiha fan girl but I'm different from the others. I'm the only one Sasuke-kun loves." Sakura said, and smiled. Sasuke pulled her closer for a hug.

"You'd forgive me for everything, wouldn't you?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "No I won't! No I won't!" Sakura teased. They both laughed.

"There's one thing more, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said. Sakura paid attention. "Would you go with me to the Christmas Dance?" Sasuke asked, without nervousness or uncertainty in his voice. "Of course, Sasuke-kun! Dancing with you is my greatest dream!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She was really so happy.

"So that's why you turned down Lee and Gaara – because of me… I'm so flattered, Sakura-chan. I feel like I'm blessed to go with the most beautiful girl in the whole universe." Sasuke said with a smile. "You should be, because you're the only one I agreed with out of seven boys who asked me." Sakura teased. Sasuke laughed and so did Sakura. They were so happy they couldn't express it in words – just with smiles and smirks.

"You know, Sakura? I love you." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "Of course you do. And I love you too, Sasuke." She mumbled. They fell into a deep kiss once again…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Suits and Gowns

Hinata slipped on her lavender gown with a purple bolero of silk material on Friday afternoon – hours before the Christmas Dance would take place. The theme of the dance was something like a formal American outfit with all those gowns and everything. It was Ino's idea who was somewhat half-American to change the usual Japanes aura of kimonos and yukatas so it would be different this year. Everyone approved of it, though.

Neji, on the other hand was wearing a dark brown suit on top of his cream-colored shirt. He looked so great especially when he decided not to tie his hair (again!) because Tenten told him that she liked it that way. "You look so great, Neji-san!" Hinata admired her cousin's outfit. She never saw him that way before and if he wasn't just her cousin, then she'd choose to have a crush on him. She giggled at the thought.

"You look fabulous too, cousin. Naruto would surely be impressed with your outfit that he'd be tongue-tied." Neji replied, smiling. Hinata blushed at the thought. She badly wanted to see Naruto too in a different outfit and as the minute passes, she's getting more excited. The carriage drawn by two brown horses and driven by one of Hyuuga Hiashi's (finally I remembered Hinata's father's name! haha…) servants finally arrived. Hinata's father owned that carriage and he wanted his daughter and nephew to be safe and presentable when they go to the dance. Hinata thanked her father for that.

Finally, after waiting for some minutes Naruto finally arrived and this time he was not late. Neji grinned at the scene when Naruto saw Hinata. Naruto was wearing a black suit on top of his orange shirt. Boys wouldn't really want their personal color to be removed from them. He put gel in his hair too and it stuck up so nicely. Naruto can be handsome and presentable too. Hinata blushed at what she saw. But Naruto was even more tongue-tied.

"Uh… Hinata…? You look so… uh… beautiful. I love it." Naruto praised in amazement. Hinata really held the title princess. She blushed even more. "I suppose all of you can go to the carriage now so you won't be late. And Neji, you still have to fetch Tenten." Hyuuga Hiashi announced. Neji's heart beated faster as the thought of Tenten entered his mind again. But before they left, Hinata's father gave them some reminders especially to Naruto. He told him to bring Hinata home early and protect her in case some enemies might come up. "I will protect her, sir. I promise that." Naruto replied. They all climbed up the carriage.

The carriage started moving and after a few minutes, they pulled up in front of Tenten's house. Neji went down from the carriage and knocked at Tenten's door. It was her mother who answered, and she gave him some reminders like Hinata's father has given Naruto, before she called Tenten. From the stairs, Tenten went down and she looked so beautiful. Neji couldn't say anything but stare at her. Tenten was wearing a crimson gown with lavender shades that reached to her feet. She was also not in pigtails but let down her long hair and put barrettes instead.

"Uh hi, Neji-san. You looked uh, great. Especially that you did not tie your hair…" Tenten said, admiring Neji's looks. "Same with you. You look so pretty… You did not tie your hair too." Neji said. She grinned at him, which make his heart beat the fastest. Neji took Tenten's hand and they both rode the carriage. She greeted Naruto and Hinata from behind and the carriage started moving again as the four lovers admired the city lights and Christmas spirit of Konoha.

-at Sasuke's condominium-

"Is this fine with me?" Sasuke asked Itachi with doubt. Itachi studied his brother. Sasuke just borrowed one of Itachi's completely black suits but it look so good and suitable to him. Itachi laughed. "What is so funny?" Sasuke asked seriously, frowning. "Haha… You look a lot like me… I just remember my teenage days when I asked the first girl out to the dance and that was the same thing I was wearing that day. And you know what? I consider that thing lucky. Guess who the girl I asked out? Though she was already in college or even grad school which I can't remember, yeah, she's Kurenai." Itachi said, reminiscing his past that is his present now.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I get you… That if I wear this, my relationship with whomever the girl was would last for a long time. I didn't know that you believed in these things, Itachi. But hey, is this fine with me?" Sasuke asked again. "Yeah of course! I'm sure your fan girls would be gaga over you again." Itachi said. "Whatever. I don't care about them." "Oh yeah, you don't because it's only Sakura. I don't get it why you didn't inherit my trait of being a playboy. You're even more of the heartthrob material than I am yet you don't enjoy that privilege." "We're really different, Itachi. I stick to one, you know." "Oh yeah, yeah. I understand. Now I have a surprise for you." Itachi brought Sasuke outside.

A finely designed carriage drawn by a cream-colored horse and driven by an unknown guy of what seems to be a jounin or the like, was waiting outside. "Where the heck did you get that thing?" Sasuke asked, puzzled. Itachi really knew the secrets of being romantic. "Oh, I have a lot of friends and I guess I borrowed it from one of them. Doesn't it look familiar to you?" Itachi said. Sasuke studied it again. "Hey, this is the one's Master Tsunade used some time ago! I saw this one already. Itachi! How were you able to borrow that?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Haha, I told you I have a lot of friends. Let's just say Tsunade and me are close friends. As in, really close." "Now I'd really not get you if you'd like Tsunade. She's like fifty years or so." "She's pretty, you know." "That's enough of this foolish talk. I have to fetch my princess early." "Really, Sasuke. Really… the princess of your heart. Haha. Oh well, good luck." Sasuke studied himself at the mirror one last time and climbed up the carriage. It started moving.

Finally, Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house. He knocked nervously at the door and thank goodness, Sakura was the one who answered it. She couldn't speak when she saw Sasuke. He was wearing a formal nice black suit with a blue shirt inside. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector and kept it instead (that's Itachi's advice), so his black hair was falling on his dark onyx eyes. His hands were in his pockets too, a posture Sakura considered so handsome.

"Oh my gosh… Sasuke… You look so great!" Sakura said, adoring Sasuke's looks. Yeah, she always thought Sasuke was the best-looking boy in the world in his daily outfit of those blue shirt and white shorts yet she never thought he could be this handsome ever. She felt like she was falling for him more. On the other hand, it took Sasuke a while to recover from seeing Sakura in her really nice outfit. She was wearing a pink sleeveless gown with crystals and a ribbon behind. She also let her long hair down, which is usually tied because she did not want to show her long hair which she was growing all for Sasuke, and put on some clips. She is the prettiest and most adorable girl I have ever seen, he thought to himself. "Sakura-chan… You look so pretty… I never thought that your hair would grow that long… After you cut it way back in the Forest of Death." Sasuke said, still studying her looks and facial features. Sakura blushed. "Really? Thanks. So it's true that the Uchiha Sasuke likes girls with long hair? I-I grew it… because of the hope that you might still like me." Saskura said. Sasuke grinned. "I love girls with long hair… but that which is owned only by Haruno Sakura. Let's go, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said. He held Sakura's hand and they climbed up the carriage.

-at the road on the way to school-

"If only you found a carriage, Shikamaru! Then we don't have to walk all the way to school! My feet are aching." Ino complained. Shikamaru smiled sheepishly at her. "I can't. I'm really sorry. I just don't have that much money to rent one and I know not of anyone who owns some carriages. I'm sorry, Ino. But you're still beautiful, you know that." Shikamaru apologized. Even if Ino was already frowning at the moment, she still looked pretty in her off-shoulder purple dress that reached to her knees, which had a slit at the side. She let her long hair down too and put on some clips to keep her bangs from going into her eyes. She was so expert with makeup that she made herself really beautiful. And Shikamaru, who was wearing a simple out-of-the-way tux he borrowed from one of older siblings, adored his date so much.

"Yeah thanks, Shikamaru. But you can't do anything about my aching feet." Ino murmured and whined. Shikamaru gave her an understanding and sympathetic look. Ino seemed to really have chosen her pair of sandals and now it looked like it was bent. "Only a few more meters and we're there. Can't you handle it?" Shikamaru said, sighing hard. Ino shrugged and they continued walking. He held Ino's hand and she did not grab her hand away. The warmth of Shikamaru's hand would help her survive.

They both continued walking when suddenly Ino stopped and couldn't help it anymore. "My feet are really aching. I don't think I can go farther." Ino said. She was sorry for bringing so much pain to her date. Shikamaru looked ahead and seemed to study the distance. He looked at Ino. "You won't mind if I carry you, would you?" Shikamaru asked Ino excitedly. Her eyes grew wider in disbelief and surprise. "Are you crazy, Shikamaru? I'm heavy even if I watch my diet. Your muscles will hurt, Shikamaru. I don't want you to be pained with my weight." Ino said. "But I want to take you to the dance, Ino. I really wanted to and this is my dream. Besides, a little use of chakra wouldn't hurt. Now, are you ready?" Shikamaru said. Ino couldn't say anything. She suddenly shrieked when Shikamaru carried her with all his might, using all that he'd learned in being a chuunin. Their eyes met for awhile and Shikamaru loved the moment of carrying the girl of his dreams in his arms. Ino felt so safe in Shikamaru's arms. Finally, after their sweet moments they arrived to school.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Dance

Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata went down the carriage as soon as they reached the school gym. The Christmas spirit could be felt there because of all the coldness in the air and the decorations the dance committee have planned about. The gym looked like it wasn't a gym at all but some ball teenagers would like to go to. Most of it was inspired by Ino's ideas. The four parted ways – Neji and Tenten went to the refreshment table and Naruto and Hinata went to find the others.

Sasuke and Sakura reached the gym about a few minutes after the four arrived. The gym was already packed with people from different year levels. Sasuke held Sakura's hand tightly, fearing that some other boy from the lower sections which he didn't know would take her away. Sakura felt that way for Sasuke too. When they entered the gym, most of the girls' eyes were on Sasuke and they giggled then frowned after seeing Sakura. As they went through the crowd, Sakura searched for familiar faces and saw Naruto and Hinata.

"Wow, Naruto! You sure do look good." Sakura praised as soon as Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and she have settled down on one side of the gym. "Thanks. You look good too. That's the first time I've heard that from you." Naruto said. He still remembered how much he had once had a crush on Sakura. And now, everything's gone. He's happy with his love life and had no interest in looking back at the past. After all, he and Sakura had become good and close friends and she no longer quarrels him.

"And you, Sasuke. You look so ugly right now that all of the girls are staring at you." Naruto teased ironically. Sasuke frowned at him then they all burst out laughing. "Anyway, Hinata and I might visit the refreshment table for awhile. I'm getting hungry. Let's go, Hinata." Naruto teased, and went towards the table. Hinata followed and waved a small goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura. The two waited for awhile in that side of the gym – yet not letting each other's hand go.

Shikamaru let Ino down once they have reached the school. Other fellow schoolmates giggled about them when they saw the scene. Ino seemed to care but Shikamaru did not – he was proud that he was holding his girl in his arms. They both entered the gym about some more minutes after Sasuke and Sakura arrived. They walked around the gym, looking for their friends and they spotted Sasuke and Sakura together. Sakura had told Ino about what had happened between Sasuke and her and Ino felt happy about both of them especially that she saw them holding hands.

"Sakura! You look so great… And you too, Sasuke." Ino greeted as she saw both of them. There was no doubt that Sasuke was the best-looking boy of the night. He was so noticeable. Sasuke smiled a little. "Well, thanks. You look pretty too! I hope you and Shikamaru would have a fun time tonight." Sakura said. She worried a bit that Ino and Shikamaru might quarrel since it was the usual routine when the two were teammates. "Don't worry, Sakura. Nothing wrong's going to happen tonight. I'll take care of your best friend." Shikamaru said, putting an arm around Ino. She did not refuse and felt so comforted. Ino and Shikamaru went away to join some members of the dance committee. They were still in charge of the whole dance.

Sakura and Sasuke finally went to the refreshment table. It was so sweet of Sasuke to get Sakura a drink and they sipped a Coke together as they enjoy the happiness in the air. They started talking about some things, commenting about the gym and everything else. Christmas carols started playing and after a little while, Sasuke noticed Miss Kurenai and a somewhat very familiar guy in the other side of the refreshment table. "Itachi?? Miss Kurenai??" Sasuke exclaimed at the two figures. Sakura looked and giggled at what she saw. Miss Kurenai turned red. Itachi smiled sheepishly. "What the heck – Itachi?! Oh… good evening, Miss Kurenai." Sasuke both greeted and exclaimed at them. He wanted to burst out laughing since it would be rude to laugh at your teacher who gave you an A in the project and is supposedly going out with your older brother. Sakura tried to be polite and greeted both of them. "Good evening, Sakura and Sasuke. I hope you two have fun tonight." Miss Kurenai greeted back, trying to be at ease. "Same with you. Let's enjoy the night." Sakura said cheerfully. Sasuke pulled Sakura from the refreshment table and went to the side of the gym. He let out a laugh. Sakura laughed with him also. "I can't believe it. My brother would really take Miss Kurenai at the dance and well, proudly. Haha… A college guy going out with an Academy teacher.. can't believe it. Sorry if I'm being wicked." Sasuke said. Sakura just chuckled back.

After a little while, Haku got in front of the microphone and started the opening remarks. She first greeted everyone a Merry Christmas and hoped that everyone would have a fun time tonight. She continued on and on. Haku was very pretty in her black signature gown and her hair pretty arranged in such a neat way. When she finished, Kakashi emerged from somewhere and joined her. He held her hand. Naruto, with Hinata who had joined Sasuke and Sakura, pointed to that scene. He couldn't help laughing. Teachers were also too funny and mysterious. When Kakashi and Haku passed in front of them, Naruto could hardly contain himself. "Good evening, Kakashi-sensei. Good evening and have fun tonight! You're not telling us that Haku is…" Naruto did not continue his sentence. Kakashi frowned at him and Haku greeted them all. Even the Hokage was not left with the love in the air. It could be assumed that Tsunade was so in loved – with two escorts, Jiraiya and Orochimaru at each side. She was very proud of herself and walked with poise in her glittery gown. Everyone who saw them smiled at the scene.

Everyone in the group stayed together in one side of the gym except for Shino, Temari and the VG Three. Of course, the three video game addicts were at their favorite shop planning to spend until dawn playing video games. After waiting for so long, the music started to play. At first no one at the group wanted to dance, but after some time Neji asked Tenten to dance. Tenten gladly agreed. He took her hand and they both went to the dance floor to slow-dance. They were looking at each other's eyes and after a few minutes of silence, they started talking even when the music was fast. Everyone in the group envied them especially Shikamaru who can hardly contain himself and asked Ino to dance with him. Ino couldn't believe it. It was her first dance and she was so excited about it. They went next to the dance floor and danced to some fast music.

Naruto was unsure of asking Hinata to dance. He didn't know how and he was nervous that he would cause embarrassment to Hinata. But he had the courage to dance. "Hinata, would you dance with me? Even if I'm not sure that I know how to?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata blushed and smiled. "It's okay, Naruto. It's easy and I'd love to dance with you!" They both went to the dance floor. At first, Naruto was so clumsy about it but then after a few seconds, he was so good at it and the romantic scene went on between him and Hinata.

Sasuke on the other hand, was still a weakling after all. He wanted to dance with Sakura but didn't have the courage to ask her. Yeah, he knew that they love each other so much yet asking her to dance was a very nervous thing to ask. Like Naruto, he also didn't know how to dance. This weakness caused Sakura to have another first dance. Lee approached her so fast. "Sakura my love! Would you dance with me? You promised me, right?" Lee asked. "Could I borrow your girlfriend for awhile, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura glanced reluctantly at Sasuke and he nodded uncertainly. Lee took Sakura to the dance floor and she pretended that she was happy, though unsure that Sasuke might be jealous anyhow. When they finished dancing, the happiness across Lee's face showed. "Thank you, Sakura. The night is done. It's the thing I really look forward to. You made me really happy. Have fun with Sasuke tonight!" Lee said cheerfully, going away. Sasuke sighed. He was practicing how to ask Sakura while they were dancing and now he had to. They waited for a few moments.

But before Sasuke could even say the first word, Gaara approached Sakura. Sasuke sighed again and Sakura and Gaara took her to the dance floor. I lost her again, he thought. Suddenly, somebody nudged him from behind while he was thinking these thoughts. "You coward! Why can't you ask Sakura? You are so… hmph, why are you like that? Ask her, Sasuke! If you already had the courage to confess your feelings, how much more in asking her to dance? I really don't understand you." It was Itachi, giving another sermon to his younger brother. He was still with Miss Kurenai and she just smiled. "Go Sasuke, ask her before she would dance with another. But hope that she can save the last dance for you." Miss Kurenai said. The sweethearts went away.

Sakura returned. Sasuke saw that Gaara was smiling. "I hope you're not mad at me, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke gave her an understanding smile. "It's okay, Sakura. Let's just…" Sasuke was going to ask her to dance but was interrupted by Ino's voice who was announcing at the microphone.

"We have to take a break for awhile. First, the gift-giving time has arrived. This is the right time to give your friends and your loved ones your Christmas gifts. After that, you may vote for the dance prince and the dance princess. This pair would be the one which you think should be the highlight of the night. After the pair would be awarded, the last dance would take place. It is the most important. Now continue having fun and share your gifts!" Ino explained about the activities of the night.

Everyone stopped dancing and went to the side of the gym. Before anything else, Ino started helping Sakura to distribute the chocolates to the boys. They all said thank you except for those who weren't there. Sakura then gave her gifts to her friends. Her friends did the same also. The sweethearts gave their gifts to each other. And finally, Sakura gave her gift to Sasuke. It was a simple gift Sakura had planned for a long time. It was a small music box with a cherry blossom moving along to the tune of 'Harmonia' (a Naruto themesong), the song Sakura dedicated to Sasuke. Inside the music box were pictures of Team Seven and Sasuke and Sakura together. It was something she has treasured for a long time. Sasuke opened the box and was so amazed at the same time thankful of his gift. Now he realized how Sakura really valued him so much. "Did you like it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked after noticing how speechless Sasuke was upon seeing the gift. Sasuke shifted his contented look to Sakura. "I do, Sakura. Thank you… I realized how much you really valued me. Now I don't know if you would like my gift. It's something simple and you know that I'm not good at choosing and giving gifts especially to girls." Sasuke said. "As long as it's from you, Sasuke-kun, I'd love it." Sakura replied, being so happy that Sasuke would give him a gift.

Sasuke pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it and brought out a silver-chained necklace with the Uchiha fan pendant dangling from it. Sakura's eyes filled with tears of happiness as Sasuke wore it on her. "I hope you like it. It's for you to remember me always. Now don't cry. I don't want to see those tears in your eyes again…" Sasuke said. He wiped her tears. "Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled. She hugged Sasuke so tightly. She loved her more than ever.

After being thankful of their gifts, everyone got their paper to write down their candidates for dance prince and princess. Sasuke and Sakura decided to vote for Naruto and Hinata since they were really proud of their teammate. The others however decided to vote Sasuke and Sakura because finally, they both went together after waiting for such a long long time. After they submitted their papers to Ino who gathered it, they waited a long while for the tallying of votes. It was the most exciting part.

Finally, the result came up. Ino and Haku was the ones assigned to announce it. "Hooray for our dance prince and dance princess… Sasuke and Sakura!" they both announced. Sasuke and Sakura hugged each other. Everyone really thought that they were both the highlight of the night. They looked good together. Everyone cheered as they went to get their homemade awards. They felt so happy. Sasuke kissed Sakura right then and there.

And finally, the last dance came up. It was what everyone had waited for and it's the most important dance of the night. It had been said that the person you last dance with during the Christmas Eve would possibly the person you are going to live with for a lifetime. Many believe that and this was the moment. The slow and romantic music started playing. Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata went to dance.

This was Sasuke's chance no matter what. He had to take it or leave it. Everyone was dancing including Miss Kurenai and Itachi, Haku and Kakashi and Tsunade who is dancing with both her escorts. He glared at Sakura who was simply enjoying seeing so many lovers happy together. This was the moment.

"Uh… Sakura? Would you dance with me?" Sasuke asked nervously. Sakura brightened up. "This was the moment I've been waiting for, Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered softly. Sasuke held her hand gently and took her to the dance floor. This was Sakura's greatest dream – to dance with the boy she had loved all her life. Her eyes were filling with tears of happiness again but she shook them away. They looked at each other's eyes and felt so contented and joyful in their hearts. "I'm glad I saved the last dance for you." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke smiled widely, the way he had never did before. "I love you, Sakura." He said. "I loved you too, Sasuke." Sakura replied. And they dance to the end of the night…

-at a far corner of the gym-

Shino, wearing a shirt that wasn't exactly suited for the dance but wore a pair of pants instead of the usual shorts, noticed a sad familiar girl resting on a corner of the gym. He knew it was her. "Temari, are you okay?" he asked, noticing Temari with a sad face and clothes not for the dance like he had. Temari looked up. "Oh hi, Shino. The VG Three threw me because they said it was a boys' night out and I don't even know anything about video gaming. I really hate them." Temari said sadly. "So you ended up here?" Shino confirmed. Temari nodded. "Why are you here, Shino?"

"I didn't really plan to go here. But it got so boring at home playing with my bugs that I decided to visit the dance for awhile. You know, find some food and something interesting but all I can see are lovers gazing into each other's eyes." Shino replied tiredly. Temari nodded. They spent some time together observing around and talking about interesting things. After all, they didn't argue.

After some time, the moment for these two hopeless people came. Shino decided to ask Temari. "Would you dance with me, Temari?" Shino asked. Temari was surprised. She did not know what to say. She did not expect Shino to ask her. But she surprisingly agreed. He took her hand and they went dancing on the dance floor – the last dance of the night. They needn't say anything to each other. They knew they were happy or so, not hopeless. Temari began feeling like she was starting to like Shino after all and Shino did too.

After all, everyone was so happy… Happy, that the last dance was saved for their loved ones!


End file.
